Silent Halloween: The Room
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Sally has been locked in her bedroom for five days, the door locked and barricaded from the inside. The isolation and insanity is slowly getting to her as she soon allies with another who had been through the same Hell.
1. The Hole

**I am going to first come out and say that I **_**love**_** Silent Hill 4: The Room. It was actually this game that got me into the Silent Hill games! Plus I liked this game, and just found the concept of being trapped in your own apartment, with the door chained and locked **_**from the inside**_**. How screwed up is that? It's just amazing, quite a mind blow!**

**So, I really wanted to crossover these two somehow. ;) Halloween Town is still the same from the movie, but this whole thing is obviously AU.**

**Later on, I will move this over to the crossover section. :)**

**One last note. The message on her door is a warning about Walter. In the game, I know it said "Don't go out!" and it was signed Walter. But honestly? I find it scarier if it was a WARNING that Walter was out there. That's just how I like to see it.  
><strong>

**TNBC belongs to Tim Burton  
>Silent Hill belongs to Konami<strong>

_I run, I fall,  
>What ripped away?<br>Check my body now  
>Was it body or soul?<br>The darkness fades  
>Fades to the light<br>Disappearing now  
>Disappears from the night<em>

_And all these nightmares I once had as a child_  
><em>The morning always came... it came too late<em>  
><em>What did my mind forget? Forget to hide?<em>  
><em>Could the nightmare be awake, I don't know<em>

_In or out, up or down, never know it's an illusion_  
><em>Round and round, on and on, every day spins my confusion<em>

_Not again, not again, not again_  
><em>This dream I can't awake<em>  
><em>What is real? What is real? what is real?<em>  
><em>It's getting hard for me to take<em>  
><em>What I need, what I need, what I need<em>  
><em>A little something I rely<em>  
><em>And the white sugar gently hides me<em>

_Oh, the sweet sugar saves me_  
><em>It's the room that confines me...<em>

_Confines me..._  
><em>Sweet sugar<em>

_Yesterday, back and forth, broken door no longer opens_  
><em>Breaking down, need it now, mother's sugar always loves me<em>

_Not again, not again, not again_  
><em>This dream I can't awake<em>  
><em>What is real? What is real? What is real?<em>  
><em>It's getting hard for me to take<em>  
><em>What I need, what I need, what I need<em>  
><em>A little something I rely<em>  
><em>And the white sugar gently hides me<em>

_Oh, the sweet sugar saves me..._  
><em>It's the room that confines me...<em>  
>~<em><strong>Tender Sugar<strong>_**from **_**Silent Hill 4: The Room**_**  
>Performed by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn<strong>~

* * *

><p>Another nightmare.<p>

And not the good kind, either.

These nightmares, despite how some may have been different, were all something of the same vein. Ever since she had started having these nightmares, things had gotten far beyond any "normal" level of strange. A least, what was considered a normal level of strange in this town. But it wasn't just the nightmares that were bothering her at all. There was more to it in than that, a lot more.

It was driving her crazy. She tried all she could to stay calm, to rationalize, but nothing was making sense to her. Being someone who had always been grounded in reality, it was a lot for her to take in. And besides, since she was a prisoner in her own home before...this only made it feel even worse. Sometimes she just wanted to cry.

Isolation. She had been isolated, _sheltered_ ever since her awakening as a creation. But back then, before she developed the personality, _identity_ she had today, she didn't even realize it. But upon becoming aware of her surroundings, and that the doctor kept her under lock and key, never allowing her to venture outside, was not kind on her adventurous and restless free spirit.

Only now, this was complete isolation. It was one thing never being able to leave the entire vicinity. Now she could not even leave her own _room._ Starving to death or dehydration were not an issue, considering neither of those things would kill her. She was an undead rag doll. Unless she was set on fire and burned completely to ashes, or any kind of acidic material that could melt or destroy her doll body and stuffing.

Even with how restless and bored she could get, at least sometimes, Sally had ways to entertain herself, even if not for long. She was able to keep busy doing chores, cleaning, cooking, and the like. At least with all of that, it was something to do and keep her mind off the restless sheltering of her life.

Only now, all she had were some objects she kept hidden in the floorboard, her sewing machine, some fabrics, and a few books she kept in her room. She couldn't even go to the library room and find another to read.

Sally sat on her bed, the tips of her shoes barely touching the floor, as she sat hunched over a little. She had awoken up from another nightmare. Despite that it only had been a nightmare, she could practically _feel_ it all, and smell it. The dark, heavy, oppressive feeling within her room, and the sight of it. Dried, rusted, and even _bloody_. While Sally couldn't feel pain, it did make her head hurt, though she didn't know why that was. Either way, the nightmares affected her physically as well as emotionally.

"What a dream..." Sally murmured to herself, holding her head as she looked up a bit. She then stood up, finding her balance in doing so, and went to stand a few feet away from her bedroom door, staring at it.

For the past five days, ever since Sally had started having those nightmares, she hadn't been able to get out of her room since then.

Not because the doctor locked her in her room, either. That was far from the case.

The door _was_ locked, though. But it wasn't just locked. It was _barricaded_. Not only that, either.

The door was locked, no, barricaded, from _the inside_. Thick, heavy chains, an obscene number of them, were threaded through anchors with eyelets, locked with heavy padlocks, zig-zagging the entire height and width of the door. Despite how heavily barricaded it was, it looked as if it were done sloppily and in a hurry. But even with that, the chains were completely taut, no signs of loosening. It was solid enough.

It didn't make sense, though. How did this happen? Even Dr. Finkelstein wouldn't lock her in her room THIS heavily. And especially not from the inside! He would let her out if she behaved, and he did still need her to do the chores. So why would he do this? And even so, how did anyone do this without her noticing? There was nowhere to hide in the entire room. If someone were constructing this, it would have woken her up, or if not, she would have easily seen them. So how was someone able to get in, barricade her door from the inside, and then get back out? It didn't make sense. The window was locked and had thick bars that were impossible to slip all the way through. And unless they could fly, it was also a high drop, no one would be able to make the climb or descent.

It also could not have been Oogie Boogie or his henchmen, Lock, Shock and Barrel. Neither of them could have pulled THIS off at all. And she was pretty certain there were no trapdoors in her room (she had looked). There was only that loose floorboard but even that just led to a little compartment a few inches deep into the floor. There was no way in, or out.

Especially since she'd been having those nightmares.

_What is going on...? Ever since I started having those nightmares..._ Sally thought, staring at the door, feeling the same sense of dread within the pit of her stomach. _I haven't been able to get out of my room since then... The window is completely locked and I can't even poke my body through...it's like a barrier... The door is chained and barricaded from the inside... No one can hear me when I scream for help... My entire world has gone completely insane..._

As she approached the door, Sally saw a sight that would make her blood run cold if she had any at all. Right on the door, below a little peephole she had recently drilled into it, before this madness began, were...words. Words, written in _blood_, that just appeared on the door.

Sally didn't even know what to think. The words just _appeared_. No, it wasn't as if she had missed it before and only just now noticed it. No. The words literally _appeared_ right before her eyes.

_**Don't go out! Walter!**_

"...What...? What is this...?" Sally stepped closer to the door, slowly, as if afraid to.

Then she heard the doorbell, which made her jump a bit. Moments later, she heard Dr. Finkelstein shout out that the door was open. Her heart crumbled. The world beyond her door was _so close_...and yet so far. Now she could hear the faint sound of the door downstairs opening.

"Helloooo!" Came the voice of none other than Jack Skellington.

Sally gasped, and felt as if she might cry. Jack. Her secret beloved...her dearest friend... He was here, right within her grasp, but so far away! This was torture.

Especially since, just a couple of days ago, he was here too. Having been concerned that she wasn't around. He was actually the only person who noticed she had not been around at all, not to mention genuinely concerned.

"Jack Skellington! Up here, my boy!" Dr. Finkelstein was saying on the other side of the door. She could hear him wheeling by it as he headed to the ramp.

Sally immediately flounced to the door, peering through the little peephole.

"Doctor, I'm glad you're home! I wanted to ask if you had those plans you wanted the Mayor to have, I said I'd pick them up from you!"

"Oh, how marvelous! Yes, I have the finished plans for you! Come on into the lab and I'll bring them out."

A few moments later, Jack passed the door, and then turned his head to look at the door, and then, right at her, though he was unaware.

"Doctor...I know this is off subject, but...is Sally all right?"

Unable to help herself, Sally pounded her fists onto the door. "Help! Help! Get me out of here! Help!"

"Sally?" Dr. Finkelstein wheeled into view, though she could only see the top of his head from this angle. "Why she locked herself into her room five days ago...haven't heard a sound or anything from her since. You were here three days ago, remember?"

"Help! Help! Something is wrong with this room! Help!" Sally screamed desperately. "Jack! Jack! Please!"

"I do remember..." Jack looked and actually sounded disappointed as he looked at the door again. "I haven't seen nor heard from her. I was worried, that's all."

"Help! Help! Please, help me!"

"Well don't worry yourself any longer, my boy...I'm sure Sally is just going through a phase." Dr. Finkelstein said nonchalantly as he wheeled away then.

Sally moaned sadly and gave up, though still peering through the peephole at her beloved.

Jack sighed, and looked at the door again. "I hope you're all right in there, Sally. ...I miss you." He said softly.

"Jack..." Sally felt tears in her eyes. "I miss you, too... Please...help..."

Then Jack walked away, leaving Sally in complete and utter dismay as she realized that her efforts to be heard failed. For whatever reason, no one could hear her when she called. Not even yelling outside through the window helped. Even if someone was right down below, they wouldn't hear her. Sally didn't have a loud voice at all, but she still should have been heard, or seen. While her door was thick metal, heavy, it was still easy to hear on either side.

It felt hopeless. So hopeless.

As Sally was about to pull away, she spotted something outside the door. On the wall opposite of her door were bloody human handprints. They weren't there before. The Doctor certainly had nothing to do with them, he had no time for silly stuff like that. And on top of that, both Jack and Dr. Finkelstein didn't even seem to notice them at all, even though they were right in front of them earlier. Sally counted nineteen of them. What did they mean? Were they even there? Was it all in her head?

She didn't know what was real anymore.

With a sigh, Sally pulled back from the peephole. But that was when a very loud crash, enough to nearly make her lose her balance, and so _close_, she could _feel_ it, was heard somewhere behind her. Given the loudness and the force, it happened so close to her. It sounded as if the wall were struck with a wrecking ball.

"What was that?" Sally wondered, blinking.

Turning around, her eyes grew wide before narrowing confusion, and she approached the wall toward her bed, completely appalled. On the wall, just a few inches above her bed, was a hole. A hole, which seemed to lead into endless darkness. This didn't make sense, since the wall was made of metal. It looked more like it was a hole made through stone or concrete.

"What the h-...how did this happen...?" Sally leaned down to try to peer into the hole, swallowing hard as she approached, slowly. She was afraid something was going to pop out and scare her. But there was nothing.

She listened, and heard the distinct, though distant and echoed voices of children talking and mumbling incoherently, as well as water dripping periodically and almost like a smack, as if stepping in a wet puddle with some force. That didn't make sense, If she was right, this hole would lead to another room, or into the doctor's lab, or even right outside, given the scale of the building. So what were those noises? The voices?

The voices of the children continued, incoherent as ever, though audible.

"S-Somebody in there?" Sally uttered in a small voice, terrified at this point. There was no response, and she wondered whether or not that was a good thing.

A thought came to her then. The hole wasn't exactly huge, but it was definitely big enough for her size to crawl through.

"Maybe I can get out this way..." Sally surmised.

There was a broken pipe in the way, which she tried to move. Surprisingly, it came off easily. It was long, thin, made of steel. A steel pipe. Looking at how long and thin it was, she couldn't help but almost feel reminded of Jack's long...reed-thin limbs... She sighed, deciding not to dwell on that now.

Getting onto her knees on her bed, Sally then cautiously and slowly crawled toward the hole, holding the pipe, which she decided to bring with her. After all, she didn't know what she would find on the other side of the hole, and didn't want to come out of it unprepared. Crazy as it might have sounded, she knew it was better to be safe than sorry.

Swallowing hard, Sally then crawled into the hole, making her way inside of it.

* * *

><p><strong>It may be a while until I update this, but I just wanted to get the first chapter out to see what you guys think of it. :3<strong>


	2. Otherworld Graveyard

**I must first apologize right now. I made Sally swear. :( Why did I do that... I am so sorry. She will never swear again!**

**So now we're in Graveyard World! ...XD Shut up. Because Halloween Town doesn't have a subway system.**

**Sally also meets a couple of monsters! They will be the Silent Hill 4 monsters, maybe a new one or two in between. **

* * *

><p>Within the hole, there seemed to be a light at the end. It was a bit of a squeeze, and Sally crawled through slowly, almost reduced to having to lie on her stomach to do so. She would have gone faster, since she was eager to get out, but decided against it. She didn't know where the hole would lead, and figured it would be better to take her time and see where it led. The round circle of bright white light was growing closer, yet so far at the same time. Just <em>where <em>did the hole lead? She was beginning to think that it might not simply lead to another room in the home, or the lab. If anything, she was expecting it to lead somewhere different by this point.

Wherever it led to, she had a very, very bad feeling about it. Never one to ignore her gut feeling, Sally knew she had to be prepared. Bringing along the steel pipe was just the beginning of that.

Growing closer and closer to the light, Sally heard noises. Strange noises she could not describe. Whatever it all was, she felt as if her head was throbbing. Then, everything just blanked, going completely dark.

Sally felt nothing. It was as if she fell asleep, and was just now waking up.

Wake up she did.

There was a noisy, rushing wind around her. Hauntingly. But rather than the sound sending pleasurable chills up and down her spine...it sounded creepy and disturbing, definitely not in a good way. She opened her eyes, looking all around.

Sally saw she was in the graveyard. But there was something very weird about it. First off, it was quite dark. Which didn't seem odd, and yet, it was. The darkness clouding over the graveyard from the thunderous clouds in the sky...seemed ominous and _evil_, rather than chilling. There wasn't even the sound of a woodpecker in the distance, something she was always used to hearing whenever she snuck out and came to the graveyard, or even came here with Jack.

Come to think of it, looking around the graveyard now as she stood up, it seemed so, _empty_. Abandoned. Again, you'd think that was perfectly normal, as it always seemed deserted. But there was something off about that as well. It felt as if there wasn't a soul to be seen. She couldn't see her friend the Hanging Tree and his Hanging Men, none of the ghosts were flying about (and you'd think they would be with all this darkness) and she couldn't even see any jack-o-lanterns anywhere. The fences and walls all seemed rusted and decrepit, the tombstones were all covered in grime and blood when normally they were not. Moss, vines and dead leaves, maybe, but never grime and blood. The dead trees looked a lot more disturbing and off-setting rather than eerie and bone-chilling. The moon was even off. It was still hanging low, but there was something completely off about it. Not just because it was practically scarlet-coloured, either. It was really weird. She could even see Spiral Hill from here out in the distance against the moon, and while that looked normal, she was willing to bet something was wrong with it.

This somewhat looked like the graveyard, and yet, looked more as if someone had taken it, shook it, and slapped on a bunch of new things that didn't belong, only making it somewhat recognizable. The smell all around was putrid, heavy, and disgusting. It wasn't like the same smell of death, musk, dirt and soil.

"What the hell?" Sally finally said to herself in disbelief. She could not even believe she said such a word! And yet, it seemed the most appropriate thing to say to even come close to describing everything she felt and saw right now.

Sally wished, all the more, that Jack were here with her. She felt so _alone_ right now, even more than just the fact that she was indeed alone here right now. Completely alone. On top of that, she missed him...and wanted to be near him again. Earlier on, he was literally just outside her bedroom door. While she could not reach him, by touch or by sound. She wanted to cry. She felt so alone, so scared, so uncertain about everything now.

Her bemoaning misery was put on hold when she heard strange footsteps behind her, as well as strange noises. Turning around, her eyes went wide upon seeing the strangest monster ever. And that was saying a lot, despite being from Halloween Town. The monster was humanoid, though it looked more ape-like, had the strangest and ugliest flesh along its body, and a growing mass along its chest. It made noises kind of like a primate. It was sort of bouncing and stalking about, sometimes on its feet or both its feet and hands, like a gorilla.

"H-Hello...I...I...we've never met...I'm Sally, and you are...?" Sally managed in nervous politeness, lowering the steel pipe. She was, though put off and felt as if something was wrong with this monster, relieved to see another someone here.

The creature then lunged toward her, but not in happy excitement. It was aggressive and violent, out to hurt her. Sally screamed and was struck in the side, which sent her to the ground, shaken and put off all the more. The monster didn't rear back and apologize either, it was out to hurt her indeed. It went for her again, but she managed to raise her foot and kick it in the stomach as it approached, making it groan in pain. Sally took advantage of its faltering and stood up, gripping the steel pipe tightly and holding it up like a blunt instrument she would use to strike something, backing away.

"S-Stay back! Stay away from me!" She cried desperately.

It was no use. The creature advanced on her viciously, swinging its arm to knock her again, but this time she cried out and struck it with the steel pipe. She didn't like violence and didn't like hurting another creature, not in the least. But she had to defend herself, there was no other choice. The creature yelled out in agony, faltering yet again. Sally cringed and hit it again, backing away to avoid any counter attacks it might have had. With a couple more strikes, the creature fell to the ground. Gulping, she kicked it, and it twitched. In panic, she struck it once more on the ground, making it cry out once more and convulse before laying still.

Sally was just...she couldn't even describe her emotions then. She had just _killed_ something. _Killed_. Could it really have been justified? She had done it out of self-defense, because this thing was clearly out to harm her. But was it really the right thing to do? She didn't even know. All that she knew was that she killed something. Killed it.

"...I killed...s-something..." Sally just took a few steps back, trying not to look at the fallen corpse of the creature, feeling utterly sick to her stomach. She would probably vomit if she could. There was even a disgusting slime of what seemed like _blood_ pouring from it.

Ridden with guilt and shame, Sally just turned from it and headed into the graveyard. Hopefully, just _hopefully_, she would find someone around here! A ghost, maybe Behemoth in the Pumpkin Patch, the Wolfman, ANYONE. Especially Jack. But wasn't he back at the lab? Or even just leaving?

She went along the path, holding the steel pipe, her only means of defense, as she tried not to think about the creature she had just killed.

As she rounded a corner along the fencing and stone walls, she gaped. Ahead of her, were two strange dog creatures, gnawing on what looked like a bloody corpse. Whatever the corpse was, she could not tell. The...creatures, however, were dog-like. They had patches of torn and patched skin, rat-like snouts, no eyes from what she could see, and also had these long tongues that dragged along the ground. She observed in disgust and fright as they then used those tongues to dig into the bloodied corpse, and suck through them as if they were straws.

Sally felt sick to her stomach, and backed away one step, terrified. She wanted to run and hide from these, these _things_! Already she could tell they were not friendly monsters. But she couldn't run, otherwise they would give chase, and catch up to her easily, and then maul her to pieces.

One of the dog creatures seemed to notice her, and turned, now approaching her, slowly. It growled lowly, lowering its head slightly as it stepped toward her.

Shaking, Sally backed away, tensed and terrified. She knew that it knew she was scared, and it fed on that. "N-N-Nice doggy...nice doggy..." But she knew that was futile, completely futile.

Unfortunately, she was backed into a corner wall of the graveyard pathways. She tried to sidle off to the side, not daring to turn her back on the creature and give it an advantage, or for any other creature that may have been on the path she had come from.

That was when the creature leaped toward her, making a sound that resembled a jungle cat, which confused her, but not enough to deter her. She screamed, and held up the steel pipe as if to block it. Its jaws locked onto it, hanging off the ground, and weighing her down. She tried thrusting it off, but it was too strong for her, and then she kicked it. The creature fell to the ground, pulled itself up and advanced on her once more, but this time she struck it with the pipe. The monster roared in pain, faltering as it stepped back a few paces. Sally struck it again twice more before it fell to the ground, convulsing. She struck it once more, and the monster let out a screech like that of a jungle cat yet again before falling limp and completely silent.

_What just happened? ...I just...just...killed something again. All over again! In self-defense, but...oh, what am I doing? They...can't be out to harm me, could they? They're just...kind of like animals...I'm prey to them... That's why they attack. I could be anyone._ Sally thought, feeling utterly disgusted all over again.

She wiped off the disgusting grime and saliva off the pipe with the hem of her dress, and then continued on down the path.

That was when she remembered the other dog creature. She kept going, slowly, quietly, and not turning her back on it once. She figured, maybe, if she went slowly, took her time, and let it be, it would leave her alone too.

But that was only wishful thinking.

Because almost immediately as she passed it, the dog leaped toward her aggressively, and _latched onto her left arm!_

Sally screeched, not from pain, since it didn't hurt, but just that it was grabbing onto her like this! She wretched her arm away, purposefully so that it would rip off from its socket. Her forearm was torn off, with a few leaves flying out from either end. The dog creature had it in its mouth, and shook it violently before tossing it aside. That did leave her at a serious disadvantage, now that she had to fight it off with only one arm, but at least it distracted the creature enough for her to approach it and start striking it on the head with the steel pipe, with as much force as she could muster with her remaining arm. She didn't hold back this time, she couldn't afford to. The creature let out an agonized growl before falling limp to the ground, convulsing. Now she struck it on the side, hard, to make sure it would stay dead. The loud agonized screech of a jungle cat escaped it before it remained dead.

Relieved, she went over to where it had tossed her arm, picking it up. It had teeth marks, as well as grime and saliva along where the creature had bit into it like a chew toy. But she had no other choice, she needed her arm. She knelt down, wiped it off on her dress, and then took out the spool of thread from her pocket, as well as the needle behind her ear. Making sure no other such creatures were nearby, Sally proceeded to sew her arm back on. After she did so and placed the needle and thread away, she stood back up. She had to keep going, and try to find someone, _anyone_!

Sally proceeded along the pathways within the graveyard, looking for any signs of undead life...at least, those belonging to the denizens of the town. Was she _really_ alone here? Did no one else notice how _different_ the graveyard was compared to how it normally looked? Anyone at all? Wouldn't any of the townsfolk be here investigating the matter? The ghosts would likely be the first to notice, and would investigate it for themselves and then get some reinforcements to delve deeper into the matter and try to figure out a way to fix it.

So why was nobody here? One of the ghosts, or even the Hanging Tree and his Hanging Men would have noticed by now. What was going on? Was this a joke?

It couldn't have been. This seemed far too dangerous and elaborate to be some kind of a joke.

Sally soon came to a mausoleum, and wondered if it was safe to go inside of it. Then again, maybe someone was in there, hiding from the monsters out here? The thought gave her a spark of hope, and she decided to check it out. The door was unlocked, so she stepped inside.

There was nothing. At least, at first glance. But when Sally looked to see a hole in the wall, she frowned. That couldn't possibly have been there before. It was a huge, perfectly round hole, and it had a red ring around it. Within the ring, were strange symbols, one of which looking like an eye.

"Where...could this hole lead to?" Sally wondered, approaching it. Would it have been a good idea to go through?

Biting her lip, she decided to chance it. She crawled into the hole, slowly going through like before.

* * *

><p><strong>Monsters in order of appearance: Rubber Face, and the Sniffer Dog.<strong>


	3. Red Diary

**I just want to say that I love Henry's stomp in the game after you knock down a creature. His is just sweet. XD I wish Sally could stomp like that, and I would have made her do so, but she has tiny feet. Poor girl!**

**Oh well. XD**

* * *

><p>Unlike before, when Sally had to crawl most of the way through the hole, this time she felt...as if she were being <em>pulled through the hole<em> at a remarkably fast speed. As if she wasn't even touching the surface of it. But it wasn't long before she yet again blacked out and seemed as if she were being knocked out.

When she woke up again, she was staring at the ceiling of her room. Puzzled, she sat up, seeing that she was in her bed again.

"...What? Another dream? ...But it seemed so real..." Sally frowned, bringing her legs over the side of the bed, holding her head.

She looked down at her left arm, seeing the teeth marks there, gasping. She then turned around, seeing the hole still there in the wall. It couldn't have been a dream if the evidence was still there. In fact, the steep pipe she used as a weapon was laying on the floor next to her bed. It hadn't been a dream. But how did she wake up in her bed? She didn't remember coming out of the hall and then curling up to go to sleep. All she remembered was going through the hole back at the mausoleum, going through the hole as if she were going through a wind tunnel, and then practically blacking out. Now she woke up in her bed. If she had come out through the hole the same way she was going through, she would have ended up half sprawled on the bed and floor at best, or on the floor completely! This didn't make sense at all.

Standing up, Sally looked outside. The time of day didn't seem to change...unless she slept for a day straight? How long was she out? Or how long was she gone in the graveyard through the hole? She looked at the spidery clock on her table, and frowned. The clock had stopped at 3:02. She wasn't sure when it had stopped, just that it did at some point during the period of the past five days. Speaking of, her eyes drifted to her door. It was still heavily chained up.

But there was something on the floor under the door. A piece of paper slipped through. Frowning, she walked over and crouched down to pick it up.

_**My entire world had gone insane. I wasn't sure what to make of it at all. It was all a nightmare. A nightmare I couldn't wake up from. When I first started having those nightmares, I wasn't able to get out of my room. Eventually, the clock stopped, the TV wouldn't turn on, the phone wasn't working, and the windows were somehow stuck shut. I tried everything, nothing could break through them.**_

_**The worst of all came when I saw that my door was barricaded, locked from the inside. Something was keeping me out. ...Or in.**_

_**My head is spinning just remembering this nightmare.**_

_**June 11**__**th**_

That was it, there was no name. Absolutely no indication as to who it was. Sally was understandably confused. How did a note get under her door? Who left it there? Was the person who left it still there?

Sally peered through the peephole in the door, peering out into the corridor beyond. There was nothing, no one out there. Only the bloody handprints on the wall. Still nineteen of them. Deciding not to dwell on them, Sally turned from the door and headed over to the window. Her eyes drifted to Jack's home, especially up to the tower. Her heart wrenched again. She missed him...she couldn't even see him now. Would they never spend time together again?

_I never even had the bravery to tell you how I feel, Jack..._ Sally thought with utmost sadness. _Will I never see you again?_

Seeing her binoculars on the table near her sewing machine, she went over to them and picked them up. Was it even a good idea? She didn't like spying on Jack, not at all. And he could've been anywhere! He probably wasn't even home.

Against her better judgement, Sally went back to the window and peered through the binoculars at the windows of Jack's tower. She focused, focused...trying to see if she could find anything. A light turned on in the windows, indicating someone was in there. Moments later, Jack appeared at the window, and was peering out. Sally almost jolted when it seemed that he was looking right at her. But he was not, he just happened to be looking in that direction, unknowingly looking at her. That much she knew.

Could he even see her now, if he looked through his telescope toward here?

She watched as he paced, held his skull, and she could see his mouth moving. He must've been talking to himself, or to Zero. Then, he seemed to straighten up as if he had an idea. Then he disappeared from view. What did he think to do? Sally watched a few moments more, seeing nothing. She sighed, turning from the window and placing the binoculars back down. With nothing else she could do, she picked up the steel pipe and then decided to go back through the hole. Scared as she was, at least it would get her out of this room and hopefully find some answers as to what in the world was going on.

Like when she came back to her room, she went through the hole at a fast speed, and then seemed to black out.

* * *

><p>When she emerged from the hole, or rather, seemed to awake from the black out, she found herself in the mausoleum again. She exited from it, coming back out into the graveyard. It was the same as it had been when she last saw it, still not at all normal, much to her dismay. And even now, there still seemed to be no sign of "life" anywhere.<p>

As much as Sally wanted to retreat to her room and hope for a way out, she had to keep going. Whatever was out there that was causing this had to be found, and she had no choice but to face it if it meant stopping this madness and getting out of her room. If the rest of the town was in trouble, given the state of the graveyard, then that too, was all the more of an incentive to keep going and see this insanity through to the end. No matter what.

She continued on.

Then she heard a dreaded noise. The sound of what seemed like a primate on loop, and it was coming from behind her. She whirled around, now seeing _two_ of the hideous primate creatures gallivanting toward her, fixated on attacking her. One was bad enough, but now there was two. She had no choice but to fight one while trying to keep the other at bay. Neither of them were going to just sit there and wait for their turn while she beat on the other.

Sally visibly tensed, standing her ground and tightening her hold on the steel pipe as the monstrous creatures approached her aggressively. Wasting no time, she swung the pipe at the nearest one, aiming for its head. It was stunned for a moment, so she managed to attack at the one a few paces behind the first, to which it recoiled when she hit its neck. The first one she had hit now came at her with more violent aggression than before, causing her to back away and try to hit it again.

This time the creature fell to the ground, and the second one closed in on her. She brought down the pipe in an overhead swing onto its head, making a sickening squishing noise. With this advantage, she raised her foot and struck the bottom of her shoe right into its face, kicking it back from her. The creature fell to the ground near its comrade, and she struck them both a few times with the steel pipe before they could get back up again. When they both were laying still, she sighed in relief, and then continued on.

As much as she hated having to kill monsters like this, no matter how bad they were...she could see by this point that it was necessary in order to get through this. Survival instincts. Which she admittedly had very little of, all things considered. But she had to try. To do all she could to make it through.

Sally broke into a run, as if to somehow make it through a lot faster, even though she wasn't going very fast. Partially due to her imbalance, and also because she was afraid to rush into something dangerous far too fast when she could have slowed down to prevent it from happening. The air grew heavier, more oppressive...

She heard a strange buzzing noise near her. Whirling around, she gulped at the sight of strange flying..bug creatures. They looked like a cross between a moth, a bat, and some kind of flying buzzing insect given the hum of its wings and how rapidly they were beating. Seeing it had a stinger-like proboscis, she wondered if it was poisonous.

Maybe sticking around to find out wasn't the best idea.

Sally swatted at it with her hand, but it did not repent. She swiped it with the steel pipe, which immediately sent it to the ground, the moth-bat-bug thing letting out a screechy noise in pain. She grimaced and then stomped on it as hard as she could with her foot. Much to her surprise, rather than oozing of bug slime, it oozed _blood_.

"Eww." She grumbled, admittedly disgusted.

* * *

><p>Much later, having to still fight through some of the strange dog creatures, Sally came to the Corridor of Coffins. Much like the rest of the graveyard, there was something <em>very<em> amiss here. Not just because among them on the wall, there was another hole, much like the one she'd found before in the mausoleum.

To begin with, Sally felt a headache. A bad headache. She clutched her head, trying to soothe it, but to no avail. It wasn't any normal kind of headache. She had been feeling just fine (albeit scared) moments ago, and the pain just came to her head sporadically. With no warning or build up.

She then heard a sickening groaning sound. It sounded...human, and yet so inhuman. Not only that, but it was disturbing. Nowhere near the same kind of groaning you'd hear in this town, where it was creepy and bone-chilling. This, however, was not. It was far worse.

A part of the wall nearby suddenly seemed to _bleed_. A deep colour of blood formed, so dark that it was practically black. But that wasn't the worst bit. A pair of hands emerged from the bloody blackness, and then a head...something was coming out of the bleeding area of the wall, like a hole. Sally recoiled in disgust, watching with morbid curiosity, covering her mouth with her free hand, her eyes wide.

A humanoid figure emerged from the "hole" in the wall, its head twitching, its skin mangled and pale, along with dirtied clothes. It appeared to be human, but there was just no way that it was. It made sick groaning sounds, and as it emerged, it seemed to be _floating above the floor_.

"What...? What is...this...?" Sally uttered, backing away a few steps. Whatever it was, it made her headache even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Monster time!<strong>

**Mothbat, and...one of the ghosts. DX THE STUPID GHOSTS!**


	4. 10121

**I also should mention, since this story IS a crossover with **_**Silent Hill 4: The Room**_**, it's also something of a sequel since it takes place after the events of the said game. **

**Which ending? ...The "best" ending. XD But the spoilers **won't happen yet**. I will say when it does and warn about spoilers. :) So, if you haven't played the game yet, or are currently playing it (like you hyperlutz21!) and don't want to be spoiled, go play it first. X3 Or if you don't care, then keep reading!**

**Who is leaving the notes? Henry, of course! Just like how Joseph Schreiber did the same in the game.**

**The ghost featured here is Walter's tenth victim, Eric Walsh. He was a bartender in Bar Southfield at the time of his death.**

* * *

><p>"G-Get away from me! Please!" Sally cried in terror, backing away from the floating human. She could only surmise that it was a ghost. So unlike the ghosts that normally haunted the town and the graveyard.<p>

The ghostly spectre floated toward her, groaning, and reaching its arm out toward her. She could identify that it was a young adult male, his stomach drenched in blood, with a hole in his chest, which she could see now contained no heart. Her eyes widened, disgusted. She struck the ghost with the steel pipe, and he made a sickening noise that sounded like he was dry-heaving. It was almost hard for her to do now, since upon getting closer to the ghost, her headache worsened. She struck it again, then once more to the head.

After a few more hits, the ghost finally fell to the ground. She knew it couldn't possibly be dead, but knew it was out for the count. Since the ghost was on his back, she suddenly noticed something odd about it. On his chest, near the gaping wound, were _numbers_. She frowned, and leaned down a little bit to see them better.

Upon closer inspection, she could see the numbers were: _**10121**_

"One-thousand one-hundred and twenty-one?" That didn't sound right. She suddenly saw that the one between the zero and two looked more like a forward slash. It dawned on her as she studied the numbers, that it actually meant to say ten out of twenty-one. _**10/21**_ "...Ten out of twenty-one? ...What does that mean?"

She had a pretty good feeling that she didn't want to find out.

Deciding to take at least a minute or two to relax, if she could, Sally went through the hole to get back to her room. She didn't even need to second guess, she had a feeling that since the hole was the same as the first, with the red-ring circles and symbols, it had to lead back to her room.

XXX

When Sally awoke in her bed (again, wondering how in the world THAT happened), there was a knocking at her bedroom door. Quickly, she flounced out of bed without finding her balance, which led her to fall down. Picking herself up, she hurried to the door and peered through the peephole.

"Sally! Sally, if you're in there, open up! This has gone on long enough!" It was Dr. Finkelstein. She could barely see the top of his head, given that he was quite short and confined to a wheelchair. "Come out of there this instant!"

"Doctor, is everything all right?" Jack suddenly came into view from the right side.

Sally again pounded on the door with her fists. "Help! Get me out of here! Help! Jack!"

"My boy, I don't understand what's happening here." Dr. Finkelstein sighed. "She hasn't said a single word ever since she locked herself in there five days ago."

Five days ago? That meant it was still the same day, then. Sally gave up pounding on the door, they couldn't hear her. No matter how hard she tried.

"Oh." Jack looked and sounded _very_ disappointed by this. His eye sockets were downcast in a saddened expression. Sally could feel her heart breaking, if she had one. "Well...I have a little letter for her. I decided to bring it over to her in person."

He disappeared from view as he bent down. Moments later, he was back in view again.

"There, I slid it under the door. Hopefully she'll receive it."

"Good thinking, my boy. If I know Sally, the only person she may only ever listen to is you." Dr. Finkelstein remarked.

"Now Doctor, that can't possibly be true. She would surely listen to you, too." Jack said, but he was looking at the door while saying this.

"Not likely. Come now my boy, let's get back to the lab." She could hear the doctor wheeling away.

Jack lingered, looking at the door wistfully with longing. "I hope you're okay, Sally...please come out soon. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Jack... I love you..." Sally uttered, tears in her eyes.

Moments later, Jack disappeared from view as he followed Dr. Finkelstein back to the lab. Sally looked down at the floor, seeing two pieces of paper, along with a bloody letter. She picked it up, trying to read it, but it was far too bloody and ineligible. She frowned. How in the world did THAT happen? For one thing, Jack was not one to crack jokes like this. Especially since he looked more worried than anything, and he was never one to give in to being silly when that happened. On top of which, if Jack played some kind of joke or trick, he was always tasteful and humorous. But this wasn't funny. And she knew Jack a little bit better than to think he would give a piece of paper smeared and covered in blood to a friend who had supposedly locked themselves in their room for five days.

Something was _really_ wrong with this room. Whatever it was, it caused a letter from outside to become bloody to the point of being unable to read it. She placed it on her table, none the less. Then she went to the other pieces of faded out, reddish, but still legible paper.

The first one (earlier date) read:

_**I soon realized I wasn't the only one who had this happen. If anything, it had nothing to do with me. This entire room was, for lack of a better term, cursed. I soon realized it really could have happened to anyone who happened to move into Room 302. If not me, then the next tenant, for sure.**_

_**Joseph Schreiber, the man who lived in Room 302 before me, was the first to have this happen to him.**_

_**June 13**__**th**_

Sally shuddered a little. She wasn't sure where this place was or who this guy the note referring to in the note was, but she could clearly see whoever wrote this had gone through what she was going through right now.

_**Walter Sullivan was the man responsible for this. I never knew the true crux of his involvement until much later, since at first, his name was only mentioned either from the door, or when I saw his name on one of Joseph's earlier diary entries. **_

_**I swear this being isn't even human anymore, despite that he looked like he was. If not for the Hell he has caused to so many people, myself included, I might have felt sorry for him considering his back story. I would never wish that on anyone. Especially since later on, he was manipulated by the cult.**_

_**The headache is coming back again, I'll write more later.**_

_**June 14**__**th**_

Walter Sullivan.

Sally looked at her door again, seeing the message of _**Don't Go Out! Walter!**_

"...Walter Sullivan... Is that the same Walter this bloody message is telling me?"

She had a pretty good feeling that it was. This Walter Sullivan was responsible for this? It didn't make sense.

But given the notes she was getting, which seemed like diary entries, it sounded like whoever was writing these had gone through the same thing. Locked in their room by some mysterious unseen power. She took the entries, along with the first one she'd gotten earlier, and placed them into her scrapbook for safe keeping.

With nothing else to do, she picked up the steel pipe and headed on back in through the hole, hoping to get more answers. If that was possible.


	5. The Strange Man

**WARNING: Mild spoilers to **_**Silent Hill 4**_**!**

**And we also meet someone. ...No, not Henry just yet! XD That's not until two chapters later.**

* * *

><p>Walter Sullivan.<p>

The name continued to ring in her mind, which bore a kind of significance she did not understand. The note had mentioned his name, and the writing on the door warned about Walter, likely one in the same.

But why? What did it all mean? What did this Walter Sullivan do? He was responsible for it all, somehow, but how so?

There was just so much mystery within this.

Back in the graveyard, Sally went past the Corridor of Coffins, heading along the (seemingly) familiar pathway that she recognized was leading toward the Inner Crypt, the Underground Burial Chamber. If she kept going, she surmised, it would lead her to Spiral Hill. She could even see it in the distance still, and wondered if going toward there would be wise. The moon was still scarlet, and the graveyard was still within its strange, completely unsettling state. She was almost afraid to go there.

The place Jack considered a place of comfort and solace...which he had graciously shared with her. Something Sally had been forever grateful for ever since. Once again she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get out of this, and be able to spend time with him again, upon Spiral Hill...

Again she shook the thoughts off, deciding not to let them slow her down. Motivating, but still uncertain. Sally sighed, and continued on, clutching the steel pipe as she kept her eye out for any signs of the monsters. Or worse now, that _ghostly _apparition from earlier. Sally didn't even want to know what else she might run into as she went along, that was for sure. However, her instincts were telling her that there was more trouble further up ahead. Never one to question her inner gut feeling, she kept cautious and on guard, hoping to be ready for whatever was to come.

Sally went along, but as she was passing the entrance that lead to the Underground Burial Chamber, she came upon a strange sight.

There was a man sitting near one of the tombstones, on the ground, one arm along his upraised knee, as he glanced around in silent wonder. He was human, and...probably alive, but she couldn't tell. He wore a long blue coat, had a mess of stringy, dirty blonde hair, some strands falling in his piercing eyes. There was splatters of blood on his face, and he seemed lost, in a daze, but there was a sweet smile on his face.

Looking to her, he smiled a bit more...but there was something about him Sally did not like. She had a bad feeling.

"Ah...Sally." The man said in a soft, sweet voice, as casual as can be. As if he were greeting an old friend.

Sally approached, but still kept her distance. She lowered the steel pipe, and stared at the man with apprehension. "...How...do you know my name...?"

"You can say that I do know many things, you see." The man said in that same calm, sweet, almost emotionless voice. He looked away from her, his gaze seeming to be looking ahead. "This town is certainly...an interesting attest to life of the undead. I never would've thought that such a place could exist. Halloween...a time of when the spirits have been said to rise from their graves, and haunt the earth as we know it."

Saying nothing, Sally stared uneasily at the man as she slowly stepped forward to walk past him, toward where the gate to Spiral Hill was. He was talking about Halloween...and the town itself, his wording seemed...odd. She wasn't even sure if he understood Halloween at all. Or, at the very least, didn't understand it the way she and the rest of the townfolk did. But who was she to judge? He very likely wasn't from around here.

"It's not easy, really." The man went on, as if not even noticing that she was walking away from him. "A lot wouldn't understand the feeling. To fully grasp and feel it for what it's worth, completely. Sometimes...you need to take a closer look to see the big picture. You may even need to let go of what you know, and let your mind explore the unknown."

Sally looked at him again, turning around a little as she did so. She still said nothing, and was unsure if standing around and listening to him was a wise idea.

The man looked at her, smiling in a kind, but eerie way. "I'm sure you of all people would know that, Sally. Wouldn't you?"

Again, Sally said nothing. Her lips were pursed as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. Even so, she felt uneasy about how he seemed to know something about her that she more than likely didn't.

"Ah, but that is something I'm certain you'll figure for yourself." The man looked away from her once again, his gaze now focused on the tombstone near him. "We face things in life, beyond our imaginations. Whether or not we're prepared for it."

Still not replying to him, Sally just kept walking. She knew it was rude, and hated to be rude, but there was something _very wrong_ with this man. It wasn't just his cryptic talk, but the way he looked at her, and the way he spoke, and the air around him...there was something very unsettling about him that told her to get as far from him as possible. This was what Dr. Finkelstein warned her about before, and Jack as well. She felt scared, but tried not to show it too much.

* * *

><p>Sally woke up in her room again. Now she was <em>really<em> confused. She had by now gotten used to blacking out and waking up whenever she went through the hole, but this did not make sense. She didn't even go through a hole to get back here. She had been approaching the way to get to Spiral Hill, just as she was trying to escape the creepy man who was sprouting cryptic words she wasn't sure she liked hearing.

There was a ticking noise.

Rapid, repetitive ticking. Like a malfunctioning clock that wouldn't stop. It was irritating to say the least, and did a hand in helping her to wake up completely. Once she sat up, and looked to where her clock was, she could see that the hands were rotating as if someone were spinning them fast. But there was no one tending to it. It just sat there, ticking away as the hands rotated by an unseen force.

Sighing, Sally stood up from her bed, and crossed the room to go over and try to dismantle it. The clock had stopped working some days or so ago, so it wouldn't matter if it was completely broken. But upon approaching, she groaned loudly and held her head, her vision filling with reddening, as if blanketing her sight a red sheer curtain. Only this brought on the same headache she was feeling whenever she had been near that ghost. The reddening vision had filled her eyes back then, but she had barely paid notice to it. In pain, Sally stumbled back as she tried to retain her balance. But as she backed further from the clock, the pain lessened and her vision was clearing somewhat. For a moment, she theorized, and then managed to step back some more.

As she distanced herself from the clock, the pain faded away altogether. As if it never happened. She frowned, and approached toward the clock again. Red filled her vision, and the headache returned. Sally held her head and backed away from that area altogether. Yet again, the redness and the pain faded away again, as if never there. What was this about? The clock continued rapidly ticking, which was growing irritating by this point.

"What in the world is going on..." She muttered, lowering her hand.

Her eyes fell to her bedroom door, still feeling that sinking dismay. The door was still _barricaded_ from the inside. Nothing of it had changed. She went over, and peered through the peephole. Nothing, and no one out there. Only the bloody hand prints, which still made her feel _very_ uneasy.

Looking down at the floor, she saw three pieces of paper, just the same as the ones from before. She picked them up, reading the one with the earlier date.

_**The 21 Sacraments. It was said that Walter Sullivan was manipulated by the cult in Silent Hill, when he was in the sect's Wish House. Joseph Schreiber wrote an article on the place at the time he was alive. **_

_**It was said to be an orphanage, or at least, that's what everyone outside was led to believe. What it really had been was a place where they brainwashed children into the beliefs of the Order.**_

_**Then there was the dreaded Water Prison. I always have a hard time thinking of that place...**_

_**The Water Prison was a tower located around Toluca Lake in Silent Hill, and although looked like a water filtration tower from the outside, it was really a place where they kept the children of the cult and tortured them. As well that, they even...**_

_**God, I can't even write it. **_

_**It was all part of what lead to Walter Sullivan being messed up, that much I know.**_

_**A part of me still can't help but almost feel sorry for him.**_

_**June 17**__**th**_

This new information, while good to know, was _very_ unsettling. It mentioned a religious cult, and then a place where they apparently tortured _children_...

It was sick. Absolutely sick. She was almost glad whoever wrote this didn't finish their sentence about what went on in the Water Prison. Whatever it was, it apparently led to Walter Sullivan being very messed up.

_What are the 21 Sacraments?_ Sally thought, studying the note once more before moving to the other one.

_**It's funny. I used to go to Silent Hill all the time when I was a kid, and even quite a bit in my later years after I graduated. It was always a great place, a nice resort town. Anytime I went, everything was normal as can be.**_

_**Yet, now I know there's a lot more to Silent Hill than I once thought.**_

_**The superintendent of South Ashfield Heights, Frank Sunderland, said his son, James, and daughter-in-law disappeared there, and never saw them again. His son was around my age at the time, it was no wonder Frank had always tried to get to know me before.**_

_**Now there's all of this. The cult, the Water Prison, Wish House...I don't even know what to think anymore.**_

_**The headache is coming back again, I'll write more later.**_

_**June 18**__**th**_

"Silent Hill again... What is that place? ...Is it where it all started?" Sally blinked, biting her lip. "Wherever it may be, apparently that cult the note mentioned is where it seems to be situated."

Shaking it off, she read the final journal entry paper.

_**Poor Eileen. She still has nightmares about the Hell that we'd gone through. I don't blame her, even I still have nightmares about them.**_

_**Neither of us had gone back to Silent Hill ever since. Eileen even threw away her Robbie the Rabbit doll she got from Lakeside Amusement Park. I remember that thing inexplicably turning and pointing its finger at me after...what happened to her. It almost reminded me of something I'd see out of a horror movie.**_

_**No hauntings in our new place, which is good. I can't believe I still have a Holy Candle, though. I keep it...for good luck, I guess. It was how I got rid of all the hauntings.**_

_**June 19**__**th**_

"Hauntings? ...Holy Candle?" Sally looked over toward the perpetually ticking clock. Was that some kind of a haunting?

She placed the entries into her scrapbook, and then finally, turned to the hole. Sally frowned. The hole looked...bigger. Not hugely bigger, but a lot bigger than before, that much she could tell. Approaching it slowly, she picked up the steel pipe. This time, she heard the strange sound of a woman crying. It was echoing, loud, but still so distant. A part of her was yet again scared about going through the hole. But why? It only led to the graveyard still...didn't it?

Maybe now she would find more answers to this whole mess.

Taking a breath, she climbed onto her bed, and crawled through the hole.


	6. The 21 Sacraments

**SPOILERS FOR THE GAME ARE NOW GOING TO BE MORE APPARENT!**

**We are in this story's Forest World! XD ...AKA, the Hinterlands.**

**Also, the Twin Victims have made their appearance. I figured to introduce them in the forest since it was a forest where the twins were originally killed. I know they didn't appear until Water Prison World, but I went with this instead. Another thing about the Twin Victims, is that in the trailer for **_**Silent Hill 4**_**, they actually made baby noises. Weird. O.O I suppose it was the original intent, but decided to scrap it.**

**There's a reference some of the lyrics from song "Oh No!" (rendition of "What's This?") from **_**Oogie's Revenge**_**. ;)**

**Oh, and we meet Henry in the next chapter. ;)**

* * *

><p>Sally woke up again from practically being blacked out, and could see that there was something very wrong. For one, this was not the graveyard. However it happened, it brought her to a completely different place. She didn't even know how that was possible. But then again, how she ended up in the graveyard the very first time was a questionable phenomenon in itself. Now she was somewhere else.<p>

As she stood up from the ground, she saw the thin dead trees, some thick, but it wasn't at all very dense. The air all around was thick and heavy, the trees were, although still standing, mangled and bloody, and the ground was decrepit. As she took in the sights of the place, she realized this was the Hinterlands. She had never been here before (Warned by Jack never to come out here, for fear she would get lost), but had seen images through books about the histories of the town and its places. This didn't look like the archived images at all. The sky was dark, much like in the graveyard, and she could hear strange noises all around. Which was odd, there seemed to be nothing around that would make those kinds of noises, so she wondered if maybe they were just simply noises to set her off balance, or if there _were_ dangerous things out there.

There was also the sound of crickets as she walked along, almost as if it were nighttime. It would've been soothing, but it only added to the isolation and sense of feeling so alone.

Sally gulped, but kept going through. She had to keep going along if she wanted to find any answers to this madness. To figure out the mystery of why this was happening, Walter Sullivan, who was leaving her those diary entries, and the monsters...she had to figure this all out.

Further ahead down the path, she came to see a strange creature. It was very strange-looking, but not in a good way. To begin with, it had what appeared to be a porcelain facial structure of two little human baby heads, with their eyes perpetually shut. But the body, if there was one, was covered from its head down with a ratty, dark cloak. It had no legs, only two long arms with huge hands. When it caught sight of her, or at least it seemed to react as it looked toward her, she couldn't tell with both sets of its eyes closed, it then stood with one hand balancing itself, and raised the other hand to point at her. The movement was very birdlike, and it only added to how creepy and terrifying it was.

The creature pointed at her still, and then, from an unseen mouth, uttered a word to her. "_Creation._"

Its voice was completely unlike what she would have expected, it sounded more like someone's voice deepened down to sound louder and much deeper. Completely unnatural. Sally felt scared, and could only imagine what this thing could do if it got too close to her. She backed a few steps away, and tried to keep going along without crossing paths with it.

Unfortunately for her, the creature then got on both its hands and charged toward her at quite a remarkable speed. Sally let out a cry of fright, backed up against a tree as the creature ran on its hands toward her. She managed to raise the steel pipe and brought it down on its head as it got near, making it falter for a moment. She struck it again, and even raised her foot to kick it back. When she struck it twice more with the steel pipe, the creature let out an unnatural groaning sound before falling to the ground. For good measure, she kicked it, making sure it stayed down.

Sally stared at with distaste, and confusion, wondering just what kind of creature this was. But she decided not to dwell on it any further, and hurried off down the path.

It was becoming apparent to her that she was now able to fend off and fight these monsters...without even really thinking about the fact that she had killed them. Yes, they were all out to harm her, but in a sense, she couldn't exactly blame them for that. To the creatures, she was prey. They were acting on instinct rather than predetermined intent to harm her. Was killing them really right? Even though it was self-defense and fear, she couldn't help but wonder if she was really doing the right thing.

_Then again, they weren't here before. That much I know. Jack would never allow creatures that could seriously harm anyone. Something brought them here, I just know it. But what? How could they possibly come here? What is going on with all of this?_ Sally thought, biting her lip.

Feeling a headache coming on all of a sudden, Sally held her head and squeezed her eyes shut. The reddening vision was back. But that was odd, she didn't feel that way unless she had approached the strange haunted clock in her room, or when...

She turned around, coming to see another ghost coming right at her. It was different from the last one. This time it was a female, middle-aged woman wearing a hat and fairly old-fashioned clothing, and was fairly hunched over as she floated above the ground. The ghost approached her, sticking her arm out toward her, and Sally recoiled away.

This was another matter. These ghosts...were human people who had died somehow, and were back to haunt. But not in a good way. They were almost like mindless zombies, only ghosts. That lead her to believe they had to have been killed, _murdered_. And yet, they wanted her deader for some odd reason.

_Unless they may be ghosts of that cult..._ Sally thought.

She struck the ghost with the pipe, and she uttered the same guttural gagging, as if trying to vomit. Sally could now see that this ghost was weak, and she struck it once more, then again, before she fell to the ground. On the woman's dress, she saw _**13/21**_ written in blood.

"...Thirteen out of twenty-one?" Sally blinked, wondering just what all these numbers meant. "...Were twenty-one people killed?"

That had to be it. The two ghosts she had seen were marked as something out of twenty-one. The previous ghost, the first one, had been the number 10. This one was the number 13. Out of 21. She could only surmise that there had to be 21 ghosts out there. All victims of murder. But who killed them? What killed them?

_Twenty-one ghosts...so there are twenty-one other ghosts out there?_ Sally thought, now walking away from the ghost and heading further into the Hinterlands. She thought about that, and then had something of an epiphany. "The bloody hand prints."

She recalled the bloody hand prints on the wall across from her bedroom door, that there were nineteen of them. Were they connected to this? And not just for something creepy to see?

"The bloody hand prints...could they represent the victims that were killed? But why only nineteen?" She wondered aloud. "What could that mean? Unless..." A horrifying thought came to her. "There are two victims left...and someone is out there to try to finish the job."

Sally felt sick to her stomach. There were possibly nineteen ghosts out there, victims of murder. And there were two more victims to complete the total of twenty-one. Either they were still alive and were to be killed...or they may have already been killed right at this moment or so. Was there a chance to save them? To help them? To protect them from whatever was out there to kill them?

She had to take a chance. She had to find these two people, if they were still alive somehow, and save them from this madness.

"I have to find them...and save them from this...whatever is trying to kill them, I can only surmise that it is for some kind of evil intention." Sally murmured to herself, this whole new reason to keep going with this. To get to the bottom of this incredible mystery.

She looked up at the sky, and then around at the forest around her, the Hinterlands. She thought of the graveyard, how completely destroyed it looked, completely unlike the way it was before. The Hinterlands were certainly no different. What about the rest of Halloween Town? From her window, all seemed completely normal. At least, with the fact that it wasn't messed up. And yet, what if the rest of the town was next? What if the Hinterlands and the Graveyard being so bloodied and disturbing was only the beginning? What if this...o_therworld_, this nightmarish delusion, was slowly making its way to Halloween Town?

And no one noticed it until it was too late?

And the monsters? What if they made it to the town? The townsfolk would be in trouble!

"It's up to me to put a stop to this." Sally realized, holding a hand to where her heart would be. "Whoever is out there doing this, I'll make sure they pay for their outlandish behaviour. The town is counting on me...the victims...if they're still alive... I can't back down. The ghosts, the monsters, they're everywhere, and all around... This entire place in front of me is being trashed so greedily, so greedily... It's tragic... But I can't stand to watch it burn! I have to save this town and seize these monsters lying about... This must stop."

Sally knew now what she had to do. To find these victims and save them, stop whoever was behind this, and save the town.

As she went along, she found a large tree...and it had a hole on it, a hole that would lead back to her room. Would it? She hesitated, but went through it.

* * *

><p>The clock was still malfunctioned, but now she could hear a new noise. Loud metallic rattling. Sally opened her eyes, and sat up in bed, trying to locate the sound. It was coming from behind her, and she turned her head to see that the bars of her large window were rattling loudly, as if someone strong was grabbing the entire frame of bars and shaking it roughly. At first, she attributed it to being very strong wind...but as she approached, the headache and reddening vision came back to her. It was a haunting, just like the clock. This dismayed her, now she couldn't even look out the window!<p>

"No...Jack..." Was all she could say now. She had no way of making sure he was all right.

Turning to her door, she could see two new slips of paper there. Going over, she picked them up and read them over.

_**Walter Sullivan attempted to kill 21 people. On the surface, it seems to be a strange intent, even though from someone who is known as a serial killer. Joseph Schreiber investigated him, and I found through this Hell, that there was a reason there were to be 21.**_

_**From the religious cult, there is one ritual in their scriptures about the 21 Sacraments. In full form, it's the 21 Sacraments: The Descent of the Holy Mother**_**.**

_**Apparently, the Order, that religious cult in which Walter Sullivan was involved within, had a different sect. It was known as the Holy Mother sect, and this was where Walter Sullivan earned his teachings of the way of the cult. **_

_**An important figure of the cult was a woman named Dahlia Gillespie. She lived in Silent Hill, and had come to the Wish House where the Holy Mother sect operated.**_

_**From what I learned, she manipulated him in order to summon the cult's God, by making him believe that the 21 Sacraments would be able to "awaken" his mother, which he assumed was my apartment, Room 302.**_

_**It all really pieced together, and now I completely understand.**_

_**June 21**__**st**_

This entire entry, needless to say, shocked Sally beyond belief. Walter Sullivan was the one killing all these people, the twenty-one victims. It was all part of a ritual manifested from that religious cult, the Order. Now she could see what the intent was. Not only that, he was manipulated by an important figure of the said cult, making him believe that he would achieve what he desired, when really, it was all to complete a ritual in order to summon the cult's God.

Even weirder, she did not know what to make of Walter Sullivan that this room, Room 302, was his mother. That didn't make any sense at all.

She thought then. _Room 302 is where this man is from...and the clock stopped at 3:02 before it malfunctioned. Coincidence?_

Shaking that off for a moment, she read the other entry.

_**All of Walter Sullivan's victims became ghosts when he killed them. All except the twin children, Billy and Miriam Locaine. They became this grotesque twin-faced instead, though I'm not entirely sure why he did that to them. **_

_**I've met four of his victims, and I saw two of them die right in front of me, when I couldn't do anything to help them.**_

_**The first was Jasper Gein, victim 17. He died from setting himself on fire, and was carving the numbers into his stomach. It was horrible. I wish I could have done something to help him. While he was strange and made me feel uneasy, I would never have wished his death on him, ever. Even today, I can still hear him screaming in agony...**_

_**The second was Richard Braintree, victim 19. He was strapped to an electric chair, and he died from it. I tried to free him, but not only did I get shocked in the process, but there were also no wires. I couldn't stop what was powering the chair. It was horrible to watch him die like that. He may have been an asshole, especially to Walter when he was a child, but even he didn't deserve that.**_

_**Cynthia Velasquez was victim 16, and while she did die in front of me, I did not see what had happened to her. She was stabbed to death. It was the first time I ever saw someone die in front of me, and while I didn't know her so well, I felt terrible for her. All I could do was to tell her that it was all just a dream, as something to comfort her in her final moments.**_

_**Then there was Andrew DeSalvo, victim 18. I was too late, he was already dead by the time I found him. Before I met him, he was a guard in the Water Prison, where all the children were kept and tortured. He had a had in watching them, and torturing them as well. But when I met him, he was nothing more than an empty, scared, terrified, pleading shell of his former self. I suppose he realize what he had done wrong. Arguably, he deserved it, but even then, it was still cruel.**_

_**June 23**__**rd**_

_Then that monster in the forest...it was a monstrous manifestation of twin children. Walter Sullivan murdered children..._ She thought, sickened all over again.

Placing the entries into her scrapbook, the rag doll tried to take all of this in. It was terrible to think about. She had been right, though, the ghosts were indeed victims of murder. Walter Sullivan's victims. There were nineteen of them out there, with two victims remaining. Looking through the peephole, there were still only nineteen bloody hand prints on the wall. Nothing else.

Whoever had been writing these entries, saw three of the victims die. In order; stabbed to death, burned alive, and then by an electric chair. It chilled her to her soul to think of how traumatizing that must have been.

While Walter Sullivan being wrongfully manipulated was something to garner sympathy, it was just impossible for her to grasp and even justify his actions. She recalled a previous entry that mentioned him being manipulated, but now it was fully clear.

Turning to her bed, Sally noticed something. It looked off-centre, as if someone had moved it a bit away from the wall. Frowning, she went over to it and pushed it noisily across the floor to set it back to the way it was before. But then a glimpse of something on the floor caught her eye, much to her surprise. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was a gun. Gingerly, she picked it up. Since it was clearly made of metal and also of a considerable weight, she deduced that it wasn't a toy squirt gun. It was a real gun. A gun that shot bullets. She removed the magazine, and saw there were indeed bullets in it. It held six at a time.

She had never used gun in her entire existence, and it almost scared her to think about using it. With it in her arsenal, she would have a firearm and a melee weapon.

Without thinking it through, at least not for now, Sally put the gun into her pocket, picked up the steel pipe, and then went through the hole.


	7. Meeting Henry

**Now we come to meet our man Henry! :D Once again, more and more spoilers relating to **_**Silent Hill 4**_** will be present by this point. Just like the last chapter.**

**So, go and play the game (or watch a Let's Play if you don't have it), and then come back if you're not willing to be spoiled!**

**I'll move this into the crossover section later!**

* * *

><p>When Sally came back into the Hinterlands, she wasted no time trying to find her way through. She had never been out here before, and needless to say, felt scared. Not only by how unnatural everything looked, but the monsters out there... The spreading of this disturbing nightmarish world.<p>

But she had to brave it. No matter what.

Hearing a sound, the sound of a primate, she knew that the horrific ape-like creatures nearby. She whirled around, seeing one coming toward her. This one, however, looked different from the ones she'd seen before. This one was carrying a weapon (it was a golf club), and it also appeared to be bloodier, especially in the area where its tumorous mass was supposed to be in its neck and chest. It even had gaping eye sockets (also with blood in and around them), a gaping mouth, and was staggering toward her rather than hopping on all fours or on both legs. It came at her, swinging the arm that held the golf club toward her with quite a shocking feat of strength.

Sally yelped out, and instinctively reached for the newly acquired gun she now had, her steel pipe falling to the ground. She'd never used a gun in her entire existence, and wasn't sure if she would use it right, but she did NOT want this thing coming near her!

She pointed the gun at it with shaking hands, hoping she would not miss.

"G-Get back! Stay away from me! Please!" She pleaded in vain, knowing the creature would not take heed to her pleading.

The monster approached her still, swinging its weapon and making the disturbingly annoying noises of a primate. Sally let out a cry and then just pulled the trigger. Once, twice, three times. The loud gunshots struck her ears very loudly, but she tried to pay no heed to them. She was pointing-hopefully-at point blank range at the creature as she shot at it, her eyes squeezed shut as she did so.

Now the creature let out a cry, and fell to the ground, convulsing. Taking a chance, Sally grabbed the steel pipe and struck it on the back, which caused it to let out an agonized cry before it finally went still. She sighed in relief, and pocketed the gun once more. Looking down at the creature, she had a feeling this one had to be stronger than the ones she'd seen before. Deciding not to dwell on it, in case it was able to re-spawn, she hurried away from it.

Further on, as she rounded a corner along the path, she could hear loud, agonized groaning coming from nearby. That could only mean one thing. A ghost. Almost instantly, her vision filled with red and the headache returned. Sure enough, when she looked to her right, a ghost was floating toward her. It was a different ghost than the two she had seen before. This one had a stark-white bald head, male, and had his mouth wide open in some kind of a perpetual, silent scream. Not far off, she spotted the first ghost she had ever seen, coming out of one of the trees through some kind of slimy, bloody opening that formed in the bark.

"_Creation_."

The sound of the twin demon monster was heard from behind her, but when she turned to see it, she saw not one, but _two_.

Sally was surrounded.

She was terrified by this point. Unable to quench her panic, she drew her gun and emptied it into the ghost, though she missed at least two shots.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Oh no..." She moaned, realizing she was out of bullets.

By then the ghost had reached her, and thrust his arm _right through her__chest_. Normally, Sally didn't feel pain, she was an undead rag doll stuffed with leaves and had no system of nerves or any such thing. It was how she was able to repair herself with a needle and thread and not feel a thing. Dr. Finkelstein had not wanted her to have pain as a liability.

However, when the ghost thrust its arm through her chest, she could feel its cold, dead grip along her, and it was _painful_. She screamed in pain and in fright, trying to get away from it, but she was unable to move from it all. The ghost was breathing heavily, as if panting really hard to catch its breath. On top of that, with the ghost this close, her headache had worsened, further debilitating her. Within her blurred, reddening vision, she could see the twin victim monsters coming right at her.

She was trapped.

_I'm sorry, Jack...I couldn't stop this...I'm sorry to everyone...Walter Sullivan...overtook me...I'm so sorry...I was weak..._ Were what she assumed would be her final thoughts, even amidst her great pain.

Gunshots.

There were six of them. She heard them clearly, though they were a distance away. Her eyes by now had squeezed shut.

The ghost had let go of her, and had fallen to the ground, limp. The other ghost, which had been coming toward her, she could hear it groaning, suddenly let out the guttural gagging noise as it was being struck.

Sally fell to the ground, panting hard as she tried to regain herself. She coughed, and held her chest, her steel pipe and gun falling to the ground beside her. Moments later, she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. They were heavy, but slow.

"Are you okay?" Came an unfamiliar voice. It was a male, and he sounded genuinely concerned. Was he the one who shot them off?

Managing to stand, though imbalanced, Sally turned around to face her saviour. Her eyes went wide. It was a human male. He was tall, quite tall, and had shaggy, unkempt brown hair, with some of it falling in his face, specifically on his right side, almost obscuring his eye. He had greenish eyes, light stubble on his face, and was dressed in a very pale blue, almost white shirt, light pants, and heavy black shoes. He was carrying a gun in one hand, which he pocketed, and a rusty axe in the other.

When the man saw her, he looked really surprised and even backed away a step. She wondered why he seemed afraid all of a sudden, and realized then it was because she was a rag doll. A walking, human-sized rag doll woman must've been new to him. Yet, after a moment, he relaxed.

"Yes...I'm all right...th-thank you...for saving me." Sally said softly.

"You're...you're a...a rag doll..." The man said, studying her. "...Man, this is getting weirder."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"...Never mind. We'd better get away from here. The ghosts...they don't stay down for very long." The man said, indicating to the ghosts.

"...Oh. Right." Sally blinked, and realized that he was right, since she remembered striking the first ghost she had seen, and was now seeing it again.

Picking up the steel pipe and her own gun, she followed after the man into the forest.

Once they were a fair distance away, the two stopped for a moment to gather their bearings.

"Who are you?" Sally finally asked, looking at him.

The man was quiet before answering her. She could see that he was shy. "...Henry. Henry Townshend. And you?"

"Sally. ...Just Sally. Yes, I am a rag doll...I was created by the town's scientist." Sally explained. "...Where...did you come from, Henry?"

Henry gave a soft exhale of breath. "The woods in Silent Hill. I found these...these doors."

"...Doors?" Sally blinked. "Wait, Silent Hill...you mean, that town that was mentioned in those notes..."

"Yeah..." Henry nodded. "I was in the woods, and I found this circle of trees, and had all these doors on them. They were shaped like staples of the major Holidays. I thought...I saw someone go through the Jack-o-Lantern door, and I...I felt compelled to follow it. And I ended up here." He looked at her a bit. "...Sally, do you...know a man named Walter Sullivan?"

Eyes widening, she nodded. "Yes. I had learned about him through these strange notes I kept getting. I think...I think he's here, trying to take over the town."

Henry frowned a bit, leaning against a tree. "I followed his trail here. I saw...the monsters from before here. And the ghosts of his victims."

"The victims of the 21 Sacraments..." Sally added in, looking toward him again. "The bloody hand prints on the wall across from my room...there were nineteen of them. I think...they represent how many there are."

Now Henry looked at her with surprise. "You saw bloody hand prints?" He frowned a bit then, looking away.

"I don't know if Walter Sullivan is doing this, but ever since I've had these...horrible nightmares, and not the good kind, either...I've been locked in my room ever since. For five days...although I don't know how much time has passed since then. My bedroom door is barricaded and locked from the _inside_. And...there was a hole." Sally murmured, unsure why she was telling him this, and wondered if he would believe her at all.

Then again, whoever was sending those notes, and lived in this Room 302, had been through the same thing.

"...I was, too. Two years ago...That's what happened to me, also." Henry reminisced.

Sally looked at him with surprise. "...So...you're the one who left those entries?"

Henry looked at her with mild confusion. "Entries?"

Reaching into her pocket, she showed him one of the entries she had brought with her, and explained how she'd gotten a few of them over the past while, that they explained about Walter Sullivan and the 21 Sacraments and whatnot. As she went on, Henry's own eyes got progressively wider, and he looked ready to say something, but he didn't interrupt her.

"Those...are entries from my journal." Henry finally said, looking over the paper he had taken from her. "I began writing about my experience in a journal...something Eileen suggested I do. And since then I just felt compelled to do that. It was also what Joseph Schreiber had done."

"Who is he?" Sally questioned. "You mentioned him in one of your entries."

"He was the guy who lived in my apartment, Room 302, before me. He went missing six months before I moved in, they said." Henry explained, a faraway look in his eyes. "He was a journalist, and did an investigation on the religious cult in Silent Hill, the Order, and he was also investigating Walter Sullivan."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed, though nobody knows how or where his body is. He was also one of Walter Sullivan's victims, fifteen out of twenty-one. He started leaving me these diary entries, the Red Diary. He was helping me beyond the grave, with all of his gathered information about Walter Sullivan and the cult, and everything else in between. I got them from under my door. How and where they came, I don't know. He helped me along the way. ...I-we even got to see him, when we were in Room 302 of the past." Henry sighed then, his gaze downcast. "He told us, Eileen and I, what we had to do, what we needed to know, and that...we were also Walter Sullivan's victims."

This made Sally's eyes widen. "So you and...this woman, Eileen...are the last two victims? ...Is she still alive?"

"Yes. She lives with me. We live in Bangor Maine, now. Farther away from Silent Hill." Henry said softly. "She was victim 20, the Mother Reborn. I was victim 21, the Receiver of Wisdom. Walter, he..." A bit of an angered look came to his face. "He nearly killed Eileen. He attempted to beat her to death...but she was saved by a younger manifestation of himself."

"Oh..." Sally brought a hand to her mouth, feeling as if her stomach was churning. She couldn't help but feel so disturbed by this, not to mention so sorry for them. "I'm so sorry..."

He gave her a meaningful look and nodded, before looking off again.

"Henry...why did Walter kill all of these people?" Sally then asked, biting her lip. "I...wondered, if there was some kind of element of revenge involved, and it was why he took up to killing these people as part of the ritual. I don't...believe that a normal person would go that far...there must be more to it than just the manipulation of the cult, making him believe that he could 'awaken' his mother."

"No, you're right. It wasn't just the teachings of the cult, or his painful experiences most of his life since he was born, when he was alive." Henry murmured, shaking his head. "There was an element of revenge with just about every one of his victims. Except Eileen, and myself. Cynthia Velasquez, his sixteenth victim, turned him down when she was fifteen. ...And he had been stalking her since she was five." He made a face at this. "Jasper Gein's friends were murdered in the woods near Silent Hill, and the Wish House... And then Jasper ran away. Andrew DeSalvo was one of the guards in the Water Prison..." Once more he looked disgusted. "And he treated the kids very badly, including Walter. Richard Braintree...was just a mean asshole to Walter, since he came to the apartment building to try to go to Room 302. His past victims, sometimes were out of revenge, or merely when they walked into the trouble. The women though, they had it the worst. ...Eileen was a different case. According to Walter, he met her when she was a child when he was living on the streets, and she gave him a little doll so he wouldn't feel so lonely. She was arguably the only person he ever truly cared about, since she never did a thing to him that was mean."

When Henry was silent, Sally took this as a cue to add in her two cents. "So, his victims were a result of revenge, or simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, then... And Eileen...I take it, she's a victim because maybe, it's something of a test, isn't it? To prove he can kill someone he actually cares about?"

"That makes sense, I'd say that was part of it." Henry nodded, looking at her again. "I wouldn't put it past the cult to make that part of the ritual, to actually kill someone you care about to show how determined you are."

"I see." Sally walked a few steps, holding her arm as she let all of this sink in. "And you...why you? I take it you never did a thing to him, did you?"

Henry shook his head. "I barely even knew who Walter Sullivan was until I was caught in the mess. I think...if I hadn't moved into Room 302, it would've been someone else."

"Then, if you hadn't moved into Room 302, this would never have happened to you." Sally surmised. "It could have been anyone who moved in there."

"Right. Did you get an entry of mine, where I said about how Walter Sullivan thought my apartment was his mother?"

"Yes. ...I don't understand that."

"I didn't, either. The only reasonable explanation is that his parents abandoned him in Room 302, and before he ended up in the hospital, he must have felt that the room was warm and comforting, like a mother." Henry paused, and then looked like he was about to say something else, but then stopped as he saw something behind them. "Let's go, the ghost..."

"What?" Sally turned, and saw one of the ghosts, the female she'd seen before, coming at them. "Oh! Yes, we should go."

Henry hurried ahead, with Sally behind him, as they made their way down the path further into the Hinterlands. Her head was still buzzing with so many questions, so many things to take in just now! At least things were a little clearer now, and Walter Sullivan's motives were indeed enlightened, however disturbing and horrifying they were. She did still wonder why she was involved, what he wanted with her. Either way, she couldn't help but dread it. According to Henry's stories, she couldn't help but notice that Walter Sullivan seemed to have some kind of an unresolved issue with women. He beat Eileen nearly to death, stabbed Cynthia to death, and then it was said that the women had worse murders. His male victims, though horrible and torturous even, were all done without him there applying the force, unlike with stabbing and beating, which took a lot of strength and anger.

But why her? Why her room? Why this town?

Sally figured that they would find the answer to it all later, she hoped. For now, she focused on following Henry, and couldn't help but feel relieved that there was someone here with her. Who could see what was going on and even help her, who she could help, too. She didn't feel so alone anymore, especially since he had gone through the same terrible turmoil she had been.

A couple of the primate monsters cut into their path, already gallivanting toward them. Henry drew out his gun and shot one of them, and since one came closer, Sally beat it off with the steel pipe. She observed then as Henry gave a forceful, heavy stomp onto the creature he had just shot down.

"Are you all right?" Henry looked at her meaningfully. "I mean...about this."

Sally bit her lip, and looked at the ground. "I...I don't...think too much about it anymore. I think...I really can't, if I want to defend myself. At first, I..." Her voice trailed off.

A look of empathy and understanding came to his face. "I felt the same way you did at first."

They kept walking, slowing their pace this time. However, further ahead, they came to see someone standing near a tree, looking about, and then spotting them. Sally tensed. It was that man she had seen in the graveyard. That creepy man who sent shivers up and down her spine, and not in a good way. Given the way Henry both stiffened and glared, she had a feeling he knew him...and wasn't too pleased with him.

The man approached, a gun in his hand. "Ah, Henry...Sally." He smiled pleasantly, sounding as if he were greeting old friends he hadn't seen a long time, and still spoke in that emotionless, sweet, calm voice. "It's quite something to see you both come together in all of this, isn't it?"

Henry pursed his lips, but said nothing. He then gently moved Sally behind him as if to protect her.

"Why so quiet? I'm sure you have a lot to talk about, don't you? After all...You made a point of sharing a lot with her, Henry...didn't you?"

"Go to Hell..." Henry snarled, and then gently took Sally's wrist and hurried off head.

She heard the man laughing, which disturbed her, and then the cocking of his gun that was followed by loud gunfire. She screeched, and Henry drew her closer as they kept on running further away.

Looking to Henry as they stopped a moment, she said,

"That...was Walter Sullivan, wasn't it?"

Henry nodded. "Yes. That's him."


	8. Exposition

**And we're back! ...Not much else to say, but I hope you enjoy! :) It's mostly exposition.**

**Also...oh dear. I have NO idea how tall Sally is. She's a bit shorter than Jack, but surprisingly almost as tall as him. But sadly there's no outlook as to how tall Jack would be if compared to a human. :( Plus her having an elongated neck adds to it. XD Henry is pretty tall, maybe a little over six feet...and maybe Sally approaches six feet?**

* * *

><p>To say that Henry was quite weirded out by everything was an understatement. You would think that even after the Hell he had gone through two years before, that by now, nothing would phase him. But oh, not at all. He was just as taken aback and put off like before.<p>

Meeting Sally was only part of it.

Sure, he was a little more comfortable around her now, considering that despite her being a living, walking, breathing, life-sized, _talking _rag doll, she did come off to be more human and approachable. She wasn't one of Walter Sullivan's monsters, though at the same time, he wouldn't have been too surprised, given that she was a doll and had exposed, crude stitching on her body and her dress. Almost as if she was torn apart, and then sewed back together. Walter always did have a sick fascination with torture upon females, given his misogynistic tendencies, as well as torturing dolls and mannequins in the shape of females. It wouldn't have been entirely far-fetched.

However, he wondered just what Walter wanted with her. Was it because she was something of a manifestation of how he would treat a woman? Did she somehow do something to him? Was she one of his victims? Then why wasn't she a ghost? Or at best, a monster? That didn't make sense since none of the victims had her name or description.

Henry exhaled, and looked over at Sally, making sure she was all right. She looked terrified, and he could understand why. Even now, Walter Sullivan did not fail to horrify him completely.

"Are you okay?" He asked finally.

Sally nodded. "Yes...I'm all right. ...That was Walter Sullivan...I...oh...I saw him earlier...in the graveyard. I didn't even know that was him, and yet...I think deep down I may have known. He scared me...he was so creepy. Not the kind of creepy I know and am used to, either."

Feeling a wave of empathy, Henry gave a nod before responding. "I had the same experience when I first...really saw him. A part of me seemed to know, even if I couldn't say for sure."

"Oh..." She looked at him completely. "Henry, what does he want here?"

Sighing, Henry shook his head as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't even know." He paused a moment, considering his question. "Did...anything around here...look really different to you?"

Sally nodded, biting her lip before answering. "Yes...I...ever since I...came out through that hole...everything was different. The graveyard... It looked different somehow. Everything. Almost as if someone painted different colours over it...it was infested with those..._creatures_... Nothing looked the same."

"That's what I thought... Walter did the same in the areas I went to back home." Henry explained. "South Ashfield station, the forest in Silent Hill, that...Water Prison, my apartment building, and then the hospital. Nothing about either of those places were normal, and they didn't look how I remembered them if I'd ever been there before." He looked behind them for a moment, and made a notion for them to keep walking along.

Sally followed alongside him, agreeing with his tactic. Staying in one place for too long would surely give the monsters vial time to catch up to them, if they were trailing them somehow. "Is...he doing this, then? How is it even possible?"

"I barely even know myself." Henry admitted. "I read a passage from the cult's bible once, though. It told about the Ritual of the Holy Assumption, and how it was a way of creating some kind of...other _dimension_. All I know so far is that the religious cult in Silent Hill, the Order, had some kind of way of bringing this nightmarish delusion around them. Some kind of mysterious power. ...And Walter brought that power to all of us. Using the cult's power to create his own Otherworld, how he views the world and its people. That's all I can really surmise about it."

That sounded pretty accurate, Sally guessed. Being in the graveyard, and out here in the Hinterlands, really did feel like she was walking into someone's own nightmarish visions of the places. It was completely unsettling, and even now with the possible knowledge, didn't help matters. She stuck closer to him as they walked along, her hands gripping the steel pipe even tighter.

Henry meanwhile, wasn't faring much better. He felt uneasy being around here. It almost felt as if he were in the forest outside of Silent Hill again. Except all of the trees were dead around here, and the ground was...strange, to say the least. It felt like a dead forest. He wondered how it normally looked without Walter Sullivan's "Otherworld" influence around it. Sure, he had been through this before, but it didn't fail to make him feel almost as he did before. Even if a bit more experienced.

Still, he vowed to protect Sally. She was clearly very scared too, and needed help in this. He just prayed with all he had, that nothing would happen to her. Human or not, she was counting on him. It almost reminded him of Cynthia, and Eileen.

"Henry... You...had also said in those...notes that a man named James Sunderland went missing in Silent Hill along with his wife..." Sally looked at him with curious worry.

Nodding, Henry ran his free hand through his scruffy hair. "Yeah...I did. Like I said in them, his father, Frank, was the superintendent of the apartment building. After Eileen and I moved out of there, I went back to see him and talk to him. I wish I had spoken to him before that whole ordeal, but I hadn't, especially when he gave me that painting I hung in the apartment. Anyway, his son James was around my age. He had a wife named Mary. Frank said the last he had heard, James and Mary disappeared in Silent Hill."

"...Oh..." Sally murmured in response, blinking. "This place...Silent Hill...sounds so dangerous."

"The town itself is okay, for the most part. It's a New England resort town." Henry explained. He could see she didn't understand. "It's the cult that's really bring it into Hell."

"You've been to Silent Hill." Sally said pointedly. "You said so in the entries."

Henry nodded once more. "Yeah. I went there as a kid, and sometimes years ago. I loved it there. It was a great place to go. I had pictures from there in my apartment. I'm a photographer, mostly working freelance."

"I see..." Sally looked around them, and came to see a wall that was built between trees. She frowned. She'd never been in the Hinterlands, let alone this far before, but she wasn't sure there were any kind of building structures out here.

Not only that, there was a message written in blood on it:

_**THERE WAS A HOLE HERE.**_

_**IT'S GONE NOW.**_

"What the...Hell?" Henry frowned toward the message, unsure of what to make of it.

"What is it supposed to mean?" Sally wondered.

"I don't know. It's probably just there to mess with us." Henry surmised. "...Sally, you said there was a hole in your room?"

"Yes...why?"

"Did you hear sounds coming from it?"

"I-I did...yes. I heard the incoherent sounds of children, and there was dripping, and wet sounds." Her brow furrowed a little as she bit her lip.

Henry considered it, and nodded in response. "I think...maybe they were...symbolized from the sounds of the children from the Wish House. ...And the Water Prison."

"You mentioned the Water Prison in your entries. That it was a water tower to the untrained eye, but inside...?"

This made Henry grimace. He couldn't easily talk about that place. When he'd gone in further and discovered more about it, that it was indeed a prison for the Wish House children, where they were tortured, kept watch over, and even killed, it was horrible to think about. "They kept the kids there sometimes. Under constant surveillance through these peepholes in the walls from the control rooms on every floor. As some kind of way to keep them in line and in submission. They were...tortured. And even killed. There were holes in the floor, in some of the cells."

"Holes in the floor?" Sally blinked, taking all of this in. She felt even more sickened by this.

"Yeah... They were...corpse disposal chutes." Henry grimaced as he explained this. "The second and third floor were actually able to be rotated, which had been a tactic used for the spotlight lights down below. They were align the rooms with bloody beds in order to line up the holes and use them as...corpse disposal chutes, like I said. Sometimes thanks to that, the doors would be locked and the kids would be..."

"...Trapped until they die?" Sally guessed in horror.

He nodded, and they stopped once more. Were those...tears? Yes. Sally began to cry then. Henry felt his heart drop. She must have really been so scared, and hearing about all of this was just killing her. While he didn't know her that well, he knew he couldn't just stand there like an insensitive jerk. He brought his arm around her, holding her close in a fairly awkward, one-armed hug as she cried into his shirt.


	9. Creation

**What happens here is based on one of the hauntings from the game. If you want to know what haunting it is, then read on. You'll get a clue.**

**Again, there will still be more spoilers for the game. So if you don't want to be spoiled, I suggest you play the game (or watch a Let's Play) and then come on back here. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

><p>It took having a run-in with one of the monkey monsters for Sally to snap out of her crying stupor. Henry took care of it this time, by shooting it in the head and then striking it with the rusty axe he had. With no monsters around in sight, the two of them continue on their trek through the haunted forest.<p>

Henry then found himself begging the question as to what they had to be looking for. Sally even said she wasn't sure. The goals were clear, to stop Walter Sullivan and protect the remaining victims. But anything else in between was completely uncertain by this point. Even Walter's goals at the moment were completely ambiguous.

Before long, they came to another hole, according to Sally. He told her to go ahead, he would wait for her, and gave her a Holy Candle to use in getting rid of any hauntings she had. She did so, disappearing into where she saw the hole.

Once again, it begged the question as to why Walter was even here. Why he was specifically targeting her like this. What _did_ he want with her? This entire place? Henry had no clear answer at all. It related right back to what his goals had to be, which in itself was a mystery.

Then there was still the matter with Sally herself. Henry could recall, even though it was only some time ago, how he had seen her surrounded by those monsters. The same monsters he had encountered before. At first glance, especially given that he was quite a distance from her, he had assumed she was a normal one. Albeit a very tall woman, taller than any woman he'd ever met. She was as tall as he was, for that matter. She was even shooting a gun, which ran out of bullets, and was nearly done for before he stepped in. He couldn't just let her die like that.

Then upon closer inspection, she wasn't even human. She was yet again, probably an ideal woman in Walter's mind. Someone who could be taken apart and then put back together again...in a pretty grotesque fashion. What had tipped him off were definitely her eyes. They were huge, and looked so unreal. The kind of eyes you would find on a child's stuffed toy. As well as that, was her mouth. She had a long slash along her face, with both corners of her mouth still going on in some kind of perpetual smile. Her entire mouth, except for her lopsided lips, were stitched up, crudely held together.

In a way, if not for all this horror, he had to admit that she was fascinating. Despite being a doll, clearly made of materials, stuffed with whatever, with eyes and hair you'd find on a girl's play doll, there was still something so real about her. She talked, walked, cried, and acted like a normal person you'd meet on the street. She wasn't robotic, she wasn't the kind of doll that spouted a few sentences, she seemed like a real person. It was fascinating to think that something so unreal, was much more real than one could imagine. On top of that, she was nice, kind, outgoing, albeit introspective. Her kindness, sympathy and sweetness seemed to radiate from her in her words and actions. In a sense, she reminded him a bit of Eileen.

She was clearly scared of everything going on, as well as unsure and even, more than likely, just like him, felt so _alone_. That was just it, when he first saw her there, she was alone. There was no mention of her being separated from someone she may have been with, or a group. No, she was out here all alone, and despite she didn't seem to like violence, was still holding herself all right with defending herself. He had to say, she was pretty good with the steel pipe. She had said she found it lodged in the hole when she first discovered it in her room. It reminded Henry how he'd found his first weapon, the steel pipe, when he first discovered the hole in the bathroom.

As Henry waited, keeping an eye out for monsters, he leaned against a nearby tree. He hoped she'd make it out of all this all right.

* * *

><p>Back in her room, the clock was still malfunctioning, and so was the window. Sally looked at the seemingly ordinary candle in her hand. The notes, and Henry, had said that it was known as a Holy Candle, and would dispatch of any hauntings. She decided to give it a try.<p>

First, she had to move the clock. It was easier said than done, of course. Just like before, when she approached it, her vision filled with red, and her headache returned. But she braved it, placing it on the floor near her window. Approaching that only made her headache worse. So much so, she nearly dropped the candle. Moving away, she took a match, lit it, and then placed the Holy Candle on the floor near the clock and window.

After a few moments, the rapid perpetual ticking stopped. Soon too follow was her window quieting down and no longer rattling. Sally hesitated, and then approached her window. Nothing. No reddening vision, no headache. The hauntings were gone. She placed the clock back where it was, even though she still had no idea what time it was. Almost expectantly, it was stopped at 3:02, the same time that the clock had stopped before it was malfunctioned by the haunting.

Sally then seemed to notice something about her room then. It seemed so heavy, dreary, and...different. There were signs of dust, more cobwebs, and even _blood_ that resembled rust. The air was awful, it felt even more oppressive and heavier than ever before. Something was really wrong with this room. Her eyes came back to the door. Still heavily chained and barricaded, blocking her from the outside world. As always, even though more so than usual.

How did she not go crazy at this point? What was keeping her so calm, despite that she was scared out of her mind?

Sauntering over to the door, she peered out through the hole to see if there was anyone out there.

What she saw made her scream. You would think that that would be normal here in this town. But no, this was not normal. Not by a long-shot.

On the other side of the door, through the peephole, she saw probably one of the most horrific things she had ever seen in the past five days, ever since she first started having those nightmares. This almost felt worse than the monsters, the ghosts, and all the horrific changes to the atmosphere.

What she saw, was the very same face she saw in the mirror. _Herself_.

Somehow, in some screwed up way, she saw herself standing right there on the other side of the door. That strange and horrific apparition of herself stood there, with her head tilted back a bit. Blood was splattered all along her dress, face, and seemed to be dripping from her neck. Which made no sense, she couldn't bleed! Her lips opened and closed in silent words, her eyes seemed glazed and distant, as if not at all seeing what they were looking at. On her stomach, was a single word cut into her body, bleeding also.

_**CREATION**_

The apparition of herself then held her arm out. Her finger pointing toward something.

Sally initially thought the strange, bloody mirrored image was pointing at her. But as she calmed down, she could see she wasn't pointing at her. But at something to her left, or rather, the right. But where? What was she pointing at?

Looking behind her, Sally saw nothing. The direction the bloody apparition of herself was pointing at seemed to be the window. Was it something out the window?

Almost too scared to, but couldn't bring herself to look away again, Sally looked through the peephole. The bloodied image of herself was still there. Only this time, she lowered her head and stared right at her, tilting her head downward this time, though. Her lips then curled into a smile. A very eerie, disturbing smile. She was still pointing at whatever she was pointing at.

Terrified, Sally just tore herself away from the peephole. She couldn't look anymore, she just couldn't. It was terrifying, absolutely terrifying. Far more terrifying than any nightmarish thing that could come out of this town.

Of course, as she thought about it, the nightmares and terror were based more on the fun and spirit of getting your fear going. It played on the fear you felt when you were in the dark, how something appearing or jumping out of nowhere could startle you, it was all even...somewhat built on a childish terror. Even if there were definitely grown men for example that could take this all in and be terrified.

But in all, it wasn't meant out of any kind of harm. That was the key difference.

All of this terror was nothing short of harmful to anyone who came across it. Especially in regards to one of its key elements. Death.

Holding a hand to her mouth and trying to hold back the urge to sob, Sally tried to regain her senses. She had to do something about all of this and stop it, that was what she promised herself. But what could she do?

Finally, she grabbed the steel pipe and decided to just get going through the hole. She didn't want to keep Henry waiting too long, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>What happened here was based on the haunting where Henry looks through the peephole of his apartment door, and sees himself as some kind of ghostly apparition.<strong>

**He also has _21/21_ slashed along his neck, which is likely where Walter was going to carve the numbers into him.**

**Oh yes, and creepy bloody Sally is _pointing_. Try and guess where or what she's pointing at. Because that's going to be very important later on. But even so, keep in mind that she's pointing.**


	10. Closer

When Sally reappeared, Henry could immediately see that there was something off about her. She looked dazed, even a bit scared. Like she'd seen a ghost. He frowned a bit as he approached her, wondering what was up. Had she seen something that spooked her?

"Sally, are you okay?" Henry finally got the nerve to ask as they started walking along the forest again.

She didn't respond for a few moments, but then looked at him as if she only just registered the question. She nodded. "Yes...I'm fine. I...I just...I saw...something. I saw this...this...I don't know what it was."

"You don't have to tell me." Henry coaxed, placing a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her.

"No, it's just that I don't know what to make of it." Sally looked around her for a moment, and bit her lip.

"Was it a haunting?" Henry queried.

Sally bit her lip some more, contemplating. "I don't know what it was... It was... I saw...an...apparition of _me_."

For a moment, Henry was confused. What had she meant by that? Of course, as he thought about it, he came to wonder if it had been anything like what had happened to him before. That haunting of himself outside his apartment door. The numbers _**21/21**_ carved into his neck, bleeding.

"I think...I might know what you mean." Henry said softly.

She looked at him then. "What?"

"I saw something like that of myself, too... There was...me...as the 21st victim...since I had the numbers of twenty-one out of twenty-one carved into my neck. That's what I saw, and..." His voice trailed off as he shook his head.

Now she looked sympathetic, and yet uneasy as she faced straight ahead for a moment, taking all that in.

"Is that what you saw? Some kind of haunted version of yourself, dead?"

"Yes...I even...I had...I mean...it had..._creation_ carved onto my body. It was bleeding...and I don't bleed..." Sally's voice was trembling a bit by now. "And she...I...it...was pointing."

A confused frown came to Henry's face. "Pointing? At what?"

"I don't know. I thought that it was pointing at me. But no...it was pointing _past_ me." Sally swallowed then, biting her lip. "Toward my window, I think. I didn't understand where it was pointing to. ...I don't even know if I want to find out."

Henry pondered that. The pointing thing. It reminded him of when he had seen the child version of Walter pointing out Richard Braintree's window (Room 207) toward something. Then later, upon looking out his living room window, saw Walter Sullivan once again still in Room 207, pointing at something. He thought at first that Walter was pointing at him. But it turned out that he was pointing to his left. At Eileen's apartment. The indication that she was next.

The bloody writing of _**BETTER CHECK ON YOUR NEIGHBOR SOON **_was all part of it.

As they walked along, Henry reached over and gently held her hand. Sally was taken aback, and she looked over at him. He gave her a reassuring nod, and squeezed her hand, he was doing this to make her feel better. She smiled a bit in gratitude.

On the flipside, Henry had to admit that it was amazing how tiny her hand was. He could probably hold both of them in one hand. It was a fairly cute thought, and lightened things just a bit.

The brief moment of levity didn't last for long, though. He suddenly heard maniacal laughter somewhere behind them. He knew that laughter anywhere.

"Run!" He said to Sally, squeezing her hand harder and breaking into a run.

Hearing gunshots, Sally looked over her shoulder, and could see Walter Sullivan several feet away, laughing chillingly as he pointed a gun at them. She ran with an imbalance alongside Henry as they tried to evade him and avoid getting shot at. Shivers of terror coursed up her spine, and hoped with all her might that Henry would make it through. He was human, and could be killed by a gunshot if he wasn't careful, and she didn't want anything to happen to him. While it may have been partially selfish due to how alone she was in all of this, but she did care about his safety very much, and wanted him to make it through this just fine.

After all, he was in a strange place he didn't know, and while she knew very little about most of Halloween Town beyond the town limits, she did still hold a knowledge of it, and knew that he counted on her to guide him. Just the same as him having dealt with Walter Sullivan and all these monsters before, and therefore helped her get through them as well.

They both helped each other in different ways, selflessly, even if they needed help to survive.

Finding a huge tree, the two hid behind it, planting themselves firmly against the bark.

"What should we do?" He asked her then, glancing toward her.

Sally took a breath, managing to speak. "We...we have to get to town. That might be our only hope."

Right then, her headache returned. She could see Henry then holding his temples as well, as if he was getting a headache too. A groaning sound omitted from nearby.

Henry backed her away from the approaching ghost, and handed her something on a chain that he pulled out of his pocket. Sally curiously studied it, and looked at him as he was putting one on around his neck.

"A Saint Medallion." He explained. "It protects us from damage from the ghosts, and hauntings."

Sally nodded, and placed the Saint Medallion on around her neck. Her headache was clearing, and the medallion tingled a bit as the ghost approached them. It was a different ghost this time, a man holding a spade, and wearing nothing but a pair of overalls, one side undone. Muscular, and the way he was swinging the spade toward her, she could only surmise that he was dangerous. She could see the numbers _**4/21**_, indicating he was indeed one of Walter Sullivan's victims.

The ghost's movements was slowing, and she carefully backed away from it, arming the steel pipe in case of. Henry was behind her, also keeping his eye on the ghost, before he gently took Sally's arm and started to run off from it.

Unfortunately, a few of the money monsters came gallavanting toward them. Sally immediately heard them from that horrid, looped monkey noises they made.

One came close to her, swinging a golf club at her. Thinking fast, Sally blocked the attack, but it then pushed her back. She then drew out her gun, having refilled the bullets earlier, and shot it twice before it fell to the ground. She struck it with the steel pipe enough times to kill it. Henry came over, and stomped on its chest for good measure, making it utter a cry before it lay still.

Further ahead, she could see the pathway leading to the graveyard. To Spiral Hill.

"Henry, there." Sally pointed ahead. "The graveyard is just beyond this path, we'll be able to make it back to town from there."

Henry took in the distant sight for a moment, and then nodded as he walked alongside Sally toward the end of it.

In doing so, Sally could see a blurring flash, and it wasn't long before everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>She woke up in her bed again, roused by the sounds of...knocking? Someone was knocking on her door.<p>

Dr. Finkelstein?

No, his knocks were far too insistent and fast. These knocks were slow, three at a time, with a few seconds to breathe before they came again.

No one was calling to her on the other side, so that too diminished the thought. Sally got out of bed, almost afraid to see who it was, especially after seeing that ghostly apparition of herself earlier. She swallowed hard as the knocking continued. She stared at the door, unmoving, for what seemed like hours.

Eventually, she walked toward it, her eyes not once straying. Eventually, she came to the door, and the knocking stopped completely. There was no moving shadow beyond the hole.

Swallowing again, Sally came to the door, and then very nervously peered out. What she saw made her gasp and teeter back, eyes wide. What was she _looking_ at?

On the wall across from her door, where the bloody handprints were, was a message. Written in blood. Even though whoever had knocked was no longer there, Sally felt such a sense of dread at seeing this. As if Walter Sullivan knew all the more that she was there. And what she did in her room.

Seeing that bloody message was terrifying. Probably just as terrifying as seeing that ghostly, bloody apparition of herself standing there.

_**BETTER CHECK ON YOUR DEAREST FRIEND SOON!**_

"...What the hell...?" Sally uttered, her voice trembling as she held her hands to her chest. She peeked out again, the message was still there. "Check on my dearest friend... ...Jack!"

She had forgotten to check on him the last time she was in here. She'd been too terrified to stay in her room any longer.

Sally made a mad, uneven dash to her window, grabbing her binoculars. She peered through them, aiming it at Jack's tower. She felt a surge of relief at seeing that he was all right. He was just looking over some things in his hand, standing near one of the windows of his tower.

Zero floated up next to him, looking very sad. Jack turned to the little ghost dog, seeming to assure him. Much to her surprise, he then looked toward her. Or at least, at the lab. Did he still miss her? How long had it been? Did more time pass? She wasn't even sure anymore. She focused on him right up until he disappeared out of sight.

When Sally lowered the binoculars, she took a look around outside at the town. Until she spotted something on one of the buildings. Puzzled, she raised the binoculars to get a closer look.

Walter Sullivan was standing on the building.

And he was looking right at her.

Sally felt herself trembling, as if she would collapse in fright. He wasn't just looking in her direction, or even at the lab. Oh no. He was looking _at her_. She could tell. His calm, but smug smile, as well as his gaze never once leaving her, just said everything.

Right then, Walter lifted his arm, his finger pointing toward something. Once again confusing Sally. She followed his pointing finger. He seemed to be pointing at Jack's tower. That puzzled her. Why? Telling her to check on him some more?

She did so, and saw nothing. He wasn't even in sight.

When she looked back at Walter, he was gone.

Odd.

Sally set down the binoculars. Then she crossed over to her door, slowly, and peered out through the peephole. The bloody message on the wall was gone. That confused her even more. How was that message immaculately cleaned off in less than five minutes? Especially since she recalled that some of the blood had been even dripped over a few of the bloody handprints. So how was it all gone? How as it cleaned off so fast?

Or had she imagined it all this time?

Was any of this real?

Sally sighed then, taking the steel pipe, and turned to the hole. She gasped upon seeing it then.

Not only was the hole bigger, much much bigger than when she had first seen it, but that wasn't the only thing. There was a strange red ring surrounding it, as if drawn on in a red marking increment. Strange symbols were within the ring, and even a shape that looked like an eye was on the top. What did it mean? How did the hole get bigger? Why was it surrounding the hole? Where did it come from? What was going on?

All of these questions burned in her mind. And she still had no answers to any of it.

She hesitated, listening to the sounds of what sounded like a woman crying from the hole. It was disturbing, to say the least. Much like earlier when she had heard the sounds of the children.

Swallowing, Sally then went through the hole.

* * *

><p><strong>That really happened in <em>Silent Hill 4<em>, the message on the wall telling Henry to check on his neighbour (Eileen). It happened with the doorbell ringing, and when you looked through the hole, you see the message on the wall across from the apartment door, with the bloody handprints.**

**It scared the hell out of me.**

**Ghost: Steve Garland, victim 4/21. **


	11. Arriving

When Sally emerged from the hole, she this time awoke face down on the ground. The ground beneath her was stone...cobblestone. She heard sounds all around her, but the moment they met her ears, she already could tell they were not normal. They were not the chatter of the townsfolk, the music of the band players, laughter, screams, howls, growls, nothing like that. Instead they were sounds of eerie terror beyond her imagination.

"_We like to scare people, Sally. Not harm them."_

"Jack..." Sally said softly, and then opened her eyes. She pushed herself up with her arm, and looked around her.

She was in the town square, near the fountain. But as she sat up, taking a look around, already she could see that this was not the same Halloween Town she knew from before. The sky was dark, almost unseen, but not in the normal way that it would be when it was nighttime. The ground, and all the buildings around her looked decrepit and abandoned. There was blood and rust everywhere, on the ground and on the walls and rooftops.

The sounds were of groaning, distant metal banging, a deep disembodied voice making noise, monstrous yells, shrill yells. Even the fountain wasn't pouring. But when Sally stood and peered into it, it was filled with dirtied water and blood, with leeches swimming around in it. It even _pulsated_, as if it were alive.

Almost immediately after, Sally looked toward Jack's home. It was right where it always was, but much like the other buildings, it too didn't look the same on the outside. Structurally, it did, but it too suffered from the blood, grime, and rust, and who-knows-what-else.

She wasted no time. After all of this time of having been incarcerated like never before, she was not going to let seeing him slip from her fingers. She wanted to make sure he was okay, that nothing terrible happened to him. But what if she was too late? The anticipation was scaring her all the more.

When she came to the front gate of his house, she was dismayed to see that there were heavy locks on them. When she tried to approach, her vision reddened and the headache came. Persistent, she tried to get closer, but it only got worse. Sally groaned, holding her head and backing away a fair distance. It was hopeless. Something was keeping her out. Whatever it was, it touched on the weakness of her painful headaches.

"Sally?"

Turning, she saw Henry approaching her. A surge or relief washed over her, glad to see that he was all right, making it here somehow. Considering he looked no different than before, she could assume nothing serious happened to him.

"Henry...how did you get here?" Came her question.

Henry frowned slightly, looking toward Jack's home for a moment before responding. "I'm not sure. It wasn't like before... I just kind of...blacked out and ended up near here."

Even Sally wasn't sure what to make of that, but decided to let it slide for now. It didn't even matter, anyway. They were regrouped and could continue on this. But the question remained in where they should go. The path into Jack's home was blocked off, and until they were able to find the source of getting in, they had no other choice but to explore.

By then, scared as she was, Sally knew she couldn't just give up. Not after how far she had come. Especially since Henry was now counting on her, just as she counted on him, too. After all, Jack's own existence was likely hanging in the balance at this point. Walter Sullivan knew who he was. How he knew, she didn't know. But then again, he did seem to know more about her than he let on, which scared her greatly.

She wasn't about to let Jack down. Never. His safety was her top priority at this point, and until she was assured that he was freed from Walter's horrid clutches, she could rest.

"Where are we?" Henry's question broke Sally's train of thought.

Biting her lip, her eyes still on Jack's home for a few moments, she finally looked ahead of them. Along the town once more as she took in how desolate and changed it was. She sighed, gripping the steel pipe even tighter, as if seeking leverage from it. "...Halloween Town. Or least...something that looks like it. And that is certainly saying something."

Henry looked from the rag doll to the town ahead, a mild frown marring his features. He nodded curtly before turning to her once more. She was looking at the strangely-shaped house once more, especially up high toward the tower. He had to wonder what seemed so important about it, considering he found her staring up at it when he found her, and every now and then she didn't tear her eyes from it. Was something, or someone in there she wanted to reach?

As much as he wanted to ask, he wasn't sure if it was the right time to invade her privacy. Regardless, he wondered what it was. She looked despaired, even worried, as her gaze fixed on the tower of the house. Was that a tear?

He focused, approaching her to tell her they should get going, and he noticed all the more that she was indeed teary-eyed.

"Sally?"

Blinking, she looked at him again in mild surprise. Looking down at the ground, she mustered, "...Jack... Jack Skellington...he's in his home here...and I can't reach it... I want to know if he's all right."

Henry paused, and could feel a wave of empathy. He had felt the same when it came to Eileen, having wished he could protect her and make sure she was all right. So far, it had been fine. But she had had the misfortune of living next door to him. Right next to the very place Walter Sullivan haunted. While he was unsure if any of the serial killer's goals involved this man Sally was talking about, but he hoped, for her sake, that it wasn't the case.

"We'd...better explore and see what we can find," Henry coaxed as best as he could. "And fast, we shouldn't waste time."

Sally bit her lip, her eyes widening with worry, but she nodded. "You're right...we'd better go, then."


End file.
